Meeting for the Second Time
by Flaming Wolf5491
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been friends since kindergarten, but that all changes when Annabeth has to move away. AU might be a bit OOC. T for language. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since kindergarten, that was until she moved. Will they ever see each other again or is this the end?**

**Okay so their about 12-13 in this. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

**Annabeth's POV**

I hated it. It was the worst day of my life.

I had to leave everyone. My Dads work took him around a lot but usually me and my Mom stayed here. My Mom took care of stuff here so we never had to leave. But that all changed today. We had to move all the way to China because my Dad wanted to set up a plant there.

I had known for a couple of days but I hadn't told anyone yet, not until today.

I sighed I'd said goodbye to everyone except Percy. I was saving him for last because I was going to miss him the most. We had been best friends since kindergarten. I couldn't keep the small smile from creeping onto my face. My Mom and his Dad weren't on the best terms so I tried to avoid him at first, but he stuck around and we quickly became close, and eventually best friends.

I didn't want to leave him, I didn't want to leave anyone. But I got no choice in the matter. We were leaving tomorrow at noon.

I glanced back a few rows to where Percy was sitting. He looked utterly confused about what the teacher was talking about. He looked so cute when he was confused, the way his- no. I shook my head. Don't think about Percy that way.

The bell rang right then startling me out of my thoughts. The last class of the day. I sighed again time to say goodbye to Percy.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth hadn't talked to me all day. I knew she was moving, and I knew she was leaving tomorrow, but she hadn't told me herself. That bothered me a little but I knew she'd come sometime. Annabeth didn't like to make a scene or cry in front of people. She probably wouldn't cry but I knew I would. She was my best friend. I knew her longer than Grover even.

I had no clue what the teacher was talking about so I just pretended to understand and thought about Annabeth.

The bell rang. I rushed out of the class room straight to my locker, I was tired of school and wanted to get home._ Annabeth_ She ran through my thoughts again. I groaned, banging my head against my locker. I guess home would have to wait awhile.

"Percy..?" Annabeth was behind me now. I spun around quickly- she didn't look very happy at all.

"Hey." I replied slowly. "I heard you're moving..." I said after a pause. She nodded looking anywhere but at me. I turned to finish putting up my books before speaking again. "and leaving tomorrow?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Her eyes finally found mine, as I glanced over my shoulder. I could see her eyes were moist with unshed tears. Suddenly her arms were around me and she was hugging me tightly. My arms wrapped around Annabeth's slim waist of their accord.

I felt my shoulder begin to grow wet and when I looked down she had already began to shake. She was sobbing quietly.

I didn't like to see her cry at all, even if it was just a single stray tear running down her face.

"Annabeth. Shh its okay. Its okay." My hand moving in small circles trying to calm her. She shook her head vigorously and pulled away. I felt saddened as a small amount of warmth left my body.

I could tell by the way she looked at me she was mad.. no scratch that she was pissed.

**Annabeth's POV**

_What! How the _hell _could he think this was okay. We might not be able to see each other ever again and Perseus Jackson thought everything was just fine. He could be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes._

"How is this going to be okay?" I waved my hands in the air for emphasize. "What I never see you again? What then? Did you even think about that?" I was out of breath by time I finished my speech.

There was hurt in his eyes. None of the usual happiness and joy was there right now only sadness. "Annabeth I was only trying to calm you down. You think I'm happy that your leaving? I hate the fact that I may never see you again and... and I don't want my last memories of you to be so sad like they are now." He was talking barely above a whisper now, his eyes directed at the ground. When he looked up again I saw trails of where tears had run down his face.

"Percy.." My voice had lowered as much as Percy's did. "I'm sorry.. I just- I was just upset that's all. I'm not mad at you." I was rewarded with a small smile. I hugged him again

"Annabeth! Annabeth where are you?" I heard my dad yelling from the front of the school. Percy must of heard him to because he started to pull away from the embrace. I didn't want him to pull away so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. It wasn't the smartest thing I ever did but I don't regret it one bit.

I kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead full on the lips. He stood completely still clearly shocked, but I swear his arms tightened around me just a fraction. I pulled away after a few seconds, and probably red as a tomato.

"Bye Percy." I waved once as I ran to find my dad. Glancing back as I was about to round the corner I saw a small smile. He still hadn't moved an inch since I left.

**I know it's kinda confusing but Percy's POV is present tense and Annabeth's POV is past. This isn't the first chapter the first chapter will be five years later. Review and tell me if you like it or if I should just delete it. I really hope you don't think I should delete it but if you think so please tell me. **

**-Flame **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!=) they all made me smile! And just so you know they lived in California before Annabeth moved. Oh and I forgot to put this on the last chapter so..**

**Also I hate those stories where the first couple of chapters are awesome and then it just gets dull.. I'm pretty sure this one won't be one of those kind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NERVER WILL OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in math class thinking of the last time I'd seen Percy. I hadn't seen him in five years and life was pretty boring without him. It wasn't that I hadn't made new friends just that none of them were as good as a friend as him.

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go home. I felt a smile tug the corners of my lips. Deja Vu.

I stood at my locker putting stuff away and getting my homework.

"Hey, Annie." I cringed at the nickname, it wasn't nearly as good as Wise Girl.

"Hey, Luke" I could tell he was frowning at my lack of enthusiasm but I wasn't in the mood. He used to be able to make me smile, but it was getting harder for him. I wondered if all relationships were like this- starting out perfect and then fizzling out. I just didn't like him as much as I did before.

_Then why are you still with him? _A little voice in my head spoke up. I ignored it, turning around faking a smile.

"Come on," He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "how about we go catch a movie.. or something like that." I felt his breath against my neck, but it didn't send shivers down my spine like it used to. I disentangled myself from him, shaking my head,

"No.. not today I got to get home." I grabbed my bag and walked off leaving him standing in the hallway by himself.

**Percy's POV**

I stared up at the- my new house in New York. We moved here from sunny California and it was freezing!

I started at Goode High school tomorrow morning. Yeah I'm in high school, a sophomore to be exact.

I hoped the girls there wouldn't be hanging off of me there like they had, in California, ever since I turned fourteen. A memory of a girl who had stalked me for months before we moved ran through my head making me shiver.

"Percy!" My mom called from the passenger side. "Come on lets go out and get something to eat."

"Coming!" I yelled back. I grinned at her as I sat myself in the back seat of the car.

"How does pizza sound, huh Perce?" Paul glanced back at me, from the drivers seat, with raised eyebrows.

"Sure sounds great." Pizza was my favorite **(I don't know what Percy's favorite is) **so that's where Paul always took us. Oh yeah, Paul is my step-dad and he is going to be my English teacher at Goode. My mom married him a few years ago. He was a cool guy, he even let me drive a few times.

We pulled into the pizza place. I hopped out, hungry and ready to eat. I saw a flash of curly, golden hair go inside the restaurant right as I stepped out of the car. I shook my head to clear away the unwanted thoughts. _It's not her. She's in China, you probably won't ever see her again._ I sighed, the voice was right but I pulled a smile anyway to keep my mom from worrying.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I got home my dad instantly saw thru my fake mood, and insisted that we go out to eat. He didn't ask why I was so upset. That's one of the best things about my dad. He knows if I wanted to tell him I already would have.

My dad walked up to the man and told him we needed a table for five. I had been staring out the window the whole time, just watching people walk by. I saw guy -probably around my age- standing on the side walk, right in front of the window, shaking his head like he like there was something he was trying to get rid of stuck in it.

I grinned. He reminded me of someone but I just couldn't think of who at the moment..

**Mwahahaha cliff hanger! I promise I will update really really soon!**

**If you review it will make me really really happy and I will write faster!:)**

**-Flame**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I got more reviews! I love them! Anyway this is chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter Two**

**Percy's POV**

The waiter sat us down at a table in the corner where most of the room where most of the restaurant was visible to us. All except a small area, with just a few tables that was right behind us. I wasn't really paying attention to what Paul and my Mom were talking about, but they just had to ask me a question.

"Percy? Percy!" my Mom yelled at me.

"Oh, huh- what?" Was my very smart reply. _Nice Perce. Real smooth._ I took a deep breath. "What was the question again?"

"I said-" she was interrupted by a very loud "Percy!" I jerked my head around so quick I probably got whiplash. That was Annabeth I was sure of it. I stood up only to be knocked right back down by a monster hug. I looked down and saw a head full of blond curls.

_Annabeth._ I hugged her back just as tightly. I blushed a deep red, since she was half way on my lap. "Uh... um- Annabeth?" she looked up smiling brightly.

"I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain" It was so good to hear her voice again I decided to ignore the fact that she was basically sitting me for now.

"I missed you to, Wise Girl." I smiled at her.

**Annabeth's POV**

_It _was _Percy! That's who the guy outside had reminded me of. Now there he was just sitting there staring out into space like the Seaweed Brain he was._

"Percy!" I shouted, probably scaring everyone else inside the restaurant, but I didn't care. I had my Seaweed Brain back!

He stood up looking around confused. I tackled him as soon as he turned towards me. He fell right back on the bench where he had been sitting.

Percy was still, but only for a second. Soon his arms were wrapped around me and he was squeezing me tightly.

"Uh... um- Annabeth?" I looked up at him, smiling so hard I was sure that my face would be sore later.

"I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain." He was just staring at me grinning lopsidedly.

"I missed you to, Wise Girl." He pulled me back to his chest after he spoke. I felt my heart speed up a little at the contact.

_It's just that you haven't seen him in so long. Your not falling for your best friend. And your with Luke now. You can't do that to him- you love Luke._

I did love Luke.. didn't I?

**Okay so I know this is really short, but that just seemed like a good place to stop. I will try to post the net chapter today but it really just depends if I can get past my writers block. I know where I'm going with this but there are some little blanks that I have to fill in.**

**P.S: reviews make me really happy! And if you have an idea or want to see something happen I will try to fit it in somewhere.**

**-Flame**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. my sister broke my laptop so I had to set up this old computer I'm typing on right now.. anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter four**

**Annabeth's POV**

'Percy was back! I couldn't believe it. It would be just like old times.' I was sitting at the table eating breakfast and reminiscing of the previous day.

_Flashback:_

_I couldn't stop hugging him, but I guess that was because I hadn't seen him in over five years! But now here he was right in front of me and I didn't ever want to let go again. _

_A sudden blush crept over my face as I realized exactly where I was sitting- on Percy Jackson's lap. I quickly slid off of him, and he scooted over so that I could sit beside him. I gladly stayed as close as possible to his side._

"_Annabeth!" My Dad called, looking for me after I disappeared so suddenly screaming "Percy!" at the top of my lungs. "Annabeth." He said more calmly, and a bit out of breath, after finding sitting _right _beside my best friend for years._

"_Percy? What are you doing in New York?" Seaweed Brain's grinned spread even wider as he looked at my Dad._

"_Hey, Mr. Chase. Nice to see you too." Percy and my Dad got along well with each other- which was a surprise considering he hated me hanging out with any kind of guys. He was a bit over protective when it came to me his _'little girl'. _Even though I was now 16 he still didn't like any of my guy friends. Not even my current boyfriend of almost a year, Luke._

"_Annabeth? Annabeth? _**Annabeth!"**

I was startled out of my thoughts by my step-mom yelling at me saying it was time for school.

I lived only a couple of blocks away from Goode so I usually walked, as I was doing now. It was Friday- the last day of the week and Percy's first day which was weird, but then again Percy wasn't exactly normal. I don't mean he has super powers or anything like that, it was small things that made him different. Things that most people wouldn't notice, but being friends as long as we had of course I knew them. Like how he and his Mother had a tradition of eating blue foods, I knew this because I used to stop by some days before school just so that I could make sure that he wouldn't be late. When ever I got there early enough both Percy and Sally, which was what Percy's Mom insisted that I call her, would offer me some of the blue pancakes that Sally had made for breakfast. I sighed. Those were such good times, I missed thing like that.

A grin tugged up the corners of my mouth. Things would be like that again soon, maybe even better.

**Percy's POV**

_beep beep beep_

I moaned, cracking an eye open just enough so that I could peek at the alarm clock sitting on my desk. The damn thing just wouldn't leave me alone!

7:30 it read.

I rolled out of bed reluctantly, not wanting to leave the warmth that it provided. I stretched, and stood up going over to my closet to find something out of the boxes that were sitting there still unpacked.

"Percy!" my Mom called from downstairs "Breakfast. Its blue pancakes!" I grinned blue pancakes were my favorite, and that's why she made them for me almost everyday. I yanked the shirt that I had selected over my head and, headed down the flight of stairs that was only a few feet from my bedroom door.

"Morning Percy." Sally smiled at me, sitting a plate of hot pancakes in front of me.

"Mornin' Mom. Thanks" I yawned again.

"Still sleepy?" she asked knowingly. I just nodded and began to cut at my food. "Well just think, the sooner you get to school the sooner you get to see Annabeth."

"Yeah!" I felt another grin coming to my face. Sally smiled again and ruffled my hair. I pushed her hand away playfully and she laughed.

"You better get going Percy, you'll be late" I turned around looking at the clock that was positioned directly behind me. I sighed she was right I had to go or risk being late on my first day at Goode High school.

"Alright. Bye, see ya after school." I yelled as I walled out the door, and headed for my new life at Goode.

**Alrightie that's it for now.. YAY I finally finished! This might not be very good cause I did it all in one sitting and it's kinda late but review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be out by tomorrow hopefully. But anyway.. REVIEW PLEASE I would appreciate it.**

**-Flame**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww.. I only got one review:( But it was a good review! Oh well.. here's the next chapter. Just wondering, but why is it I always have to add Annabeth's name to spell check?**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN PJO.**

**Chapter five**

**Percy's POV**

I saw Annabeth as soon as I got to Goode. The smile that had made it's way to my face faded as a guy with sandy, blonde hair walked up to her and draped his arm across her shoulders. I had begun to grind my teeth without even knowing I was doing it.

I decided, right then and there, that I hated that guy.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was still thinking of Percy as I walked through the school gates. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the guy walking up behind me and placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Annie" I took a deep breath, trying not to snap at him for calling me _Annie._ I hated it with a passion. My Dad didn't even call me that anymore, not since I turned six and told him I hated it.

"Luke, you know I hate that nick-name." he smirked. It was a weird ugly look that I had never seen him use. Luke acted so different now.. so unlike before. When I first met him he was so nice and caring- now he wasn't like that anymore. He flirted with other girls when he thought I wasn't looking and talked about who the hottest girl in school was with his buddies, only he didn't think it was me. But I was sure he would see the error of his ways and go back to back to how we was before.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I heard someone yell from behind me. _Percy. _I always smiled whenever I thought of him.

"Seaweed Brain" I greeted him back as he came up on my other side. I thought I saw him throw Luke a nasty look, but it was just my imagination. I mean what reason could Percy have to dislike Luke? They didn't even know each other.

"Wise Girl? What the hell is wrong with you?" Luke gave Percy a weird look. I cringed. I hated it when people looked at Percy weird, even if it was Luke.

"It's Annabeth's nick-name." Percy stated matter a factually. Like it was general knowledge that he called me Wise Girl, which at our old school it was.

"No it's not. Her nick-name it Annie." It was Percy's turn to give the weird look.

"Why would her nick-name be _Annie_? She hates it." Luke looked taken aback. I just stood there and let them work it out on their own, not in the mood for arguing with either of them.

"Annie is her favorite, and _only_" he put extra emphasis on 'only' "nick-name. Got it punk?"

_whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, **whoa. **Where did Luke come off calling Percy a punk. Arguing about a nick-name was okay, but calling Percy names was definitely NOT okay._

**Percy's POV**

This guy that I didn't even know, better yet _he _didn't even know _me_, was calling me a punk. I opened my mouth to say something back but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Don't call Percy a punk! You don't even know him!" She nearly yelled, Annabeth gets mad pretty often but she only gets this mad when somebody starts calling me names. You see, I wasn't always as popular with other people as I am now. When we were younger I used to be made fun of because my obsession with blue food, and how odd of a color my eyes were. Even my shaggy hair.

Anyway, whenever someone- anyone said anything bad about me she would go off, even if they were just playing around. Apparently she hadn't grown out of the habit.

"I know enough to know he's a punk." Annabeth shrugged his arm of and turned to face the guy directly.

"You. Know. Nothing, about him!" The unknown guy smirked at Annabeth, then turned his gaze to me.

"So you just gonna sit back and let Annie talk for you? Are you _that _much of a wimp?" This dude was seriously getting on my nerves.

"First of all, her nick-name is _not _Annie, and if you would just listen to her you would know how MUCH she hates being called that. Second of all, I'm no wimp. Third of all-" Annabeth cut me off again.

"Luke why don't you just go on somewhere." The guy, who's name apparently was Luke shook his head no.

"Not a chance. I want to hear what the punks got to say." I saw Annabeth tense. Her temper was about to blow, and if I didn't stop her here, Luke was about to get it. Not that I cared, but she wouldn't like the fact that she'd made such a big scene.

I stepped up so that I was right behind her, and began to whisper in her ear putting one hand on her arm.

"Come on Annabeth. He's not worth it, lets just get out of here before we make a scene."

**Annabeth's POV**

My arm tingled a bit where his hand was, making my heart beat just a little faster that usual, but I was to mad to notice much.

I knew he was right, and I felt my pride trying to get the best of me. I wouldn't let it. Not right now at least. Percy always had a way to calm me down, always knew just what to do and say to make me feel like doing what ever he wanted me to do.

I would never tell him that though.

**That's it for now. I might have the next chapter out today. If not then first thing when I get up tomorrow.**

**REVIEW! please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome also! I love constructive criticism, it helps me write better!**

**-Flame**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. To answer a question Thalia, Nico, Grover and others will come in soon. But Grover won't be in here much.. it's not that I don't like him, I love Grover! But he doesn't live in New York:(**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE**

**Chapter six**

**Percy's POV**

I led Annabeth away from where Luke was standing. He didn't even care that she was mad at him! I hated it when Annabeth was mad at me, it made me feel so empty inside I couldn't take it.

"Thanks Percy" I heard her mutter. I looked down to see that the anger had been replaced with sadness. I had yet another reason to hate Luke.

"Welcome, Wise Girl." She smiled up at me. Her smiles always have the same effect on me, always so dazzling that they took my breath away. It sounded like some crappy romance novel, but it was true. Besides Annabeth didn't have any interest in me, I was just a friend.

I sighed, that thought always made me depressed. Annabeth picked up on my mood as quickly as always.

"Come on, lets go and get your schedule.. see what classes we have together." I nodded.

"Okay."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It turned out we had most classes together. I looked down at my schedule for the hundredth time in five minutes.

**English**

**Math**

**Swimming**

**Greek Mythology**

**-Lunch**

**Reading**

**Science**

**Gym**

The only class I didn't have with Annabeth was math- the class I needed her help the most in. I wasn't a all F student, I could keep at least a C most of the time but I sucked at math. But at least I had one class I was good in.

Greek Mythology. I knew

"Hey Annabeth" I heard two voices chorus. I looked up to see to guys about our age nodding to Annabeth. I was at least an inch taller than them, I noted with satisfaction.

"Hey, guys" She motioned to me.

"This is Percy Jackson, Percy this is Conner and Travis Stoll." Each nodded at his name and muttered something alone the line of "Hey" or "Whats up"

"Annabeth!" I heard a girl squeal. She gave me an apologetic look.

"That's Silena Beauregard. I'll be right back." She stated before hurrying off to meet the other girl. who was standing by lockers further down the hallway.

"Soo.." Conner started "What's your schedule?" I handed it to him, and he began to scan over it, his brother Travis glancing over Conner's shoulder.

A mischievous grin spread across their faces at almost the same time, it actually freaked me out a little, how they did things at nearly the exact same time.

"Dude, you get to see Annabeth in a swim suit." Travis said.

"Yeah. Some guys would kill for that chance." Conner added I felt a strong blush start to creep across my face. I wouldn't doubt that some would kill to see her in a swim suit.

"Hah!" They both laughed at once "So you _do _like her. I don't blame you though.. and I think you would be a WAY better boyfriend than Luke" Travis finished. Apparently they liked Luke about just as much as I did.

_Whoa what! Annabeth Chase, the girl of my dreams and best friend, was going out with a jerk like Luke?_

"Why the hell would she go out with _him?_" They picked up on the hate at the word _him. _

"I know man," said Conner as Travis patted me on the back and shook his head. "she deserves so much better. The only reason that he's with her is cause shes hot, and that some guys bet him that he could never get into her pants."

"It wasn't _you _guys, right?" I said giving them my full on death glare.

"No- no- no- no- no. Annabeth's like our little sister. The only thing keeping us from beating Castellan into a pulp is that she has a crush on him." Travis clarified for his brother.

I felt unbelievably jealous. It seemed to just eat away at my insides.

I was about suggest that we beat him to a pulp anyway, when Annabeth walked up.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood over to the side of the hallway near the stairs, with lockers at my back, talking with Silena. She was one of my best friends here, but sometimes I'd rather not talk to her. Now was one of those times.

"Ohh.. Who is that? He's so cute!" she squealed, looking directly at Percy. Something about the way she looked at him set me on edge. It wasn't like she was undressing him with her eyes like I saw some girls doing.

"Silena, you have a boyfriend.. remember?" she nodded.

"Of course. How could I forget, anyway its not that I would want to go out with him." he defensiveness over Percy started to kick-in again, making me say things that I would _never _say aloud. I mean NEVER!

**Ohh.. cliffie! It's getting kinda late so I'm gonna go to bed. I sleepy:/ Ahem.. anyway REVIEW please I love reviews and they help me write a lot!**

**Well nite all!**

**-Flame **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh yay new chapter! Due to some _impatient _reviewers I am writing this as I eat breakfast. =P**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NO**

**Chapter Seven**

**Annabeth's POV**

"What's wrong with Percy!" I asked turning on Silena. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, nothing really.. I just don't see anything _good _about him." I knew she was doing this for a reason, but for once I couldn't figure out what that reason was.

"He has good qualities." was my defensive comeback. Silena smirked slightly.

"Really! Like what?" The smirk grew.

"Well.. uh.." an idea popped into my head. "He's a Seaweed Brain! Yeah and-"

"How is being a seaweed brain a good thing? Having seaweed in your head sounds nasty." Silena had her eyes scrunched up like she could never imagine a seaweed brain as a good quality.

"He's to much of a Seaweed Brain to notice when other girls are flirting with him!" I blurted without thinking. _Damn. _I smacked myself in the head for my stupidity.

"Wow," Silena's smirk toned down to a smile. "if you like him that much then why don't you go out with him instead of Luke?" So that was it. She was trying to make me break it off with Luke.

"Why does everyone want me to break up with Luke?" I threw my hands in the air as an act of exasperation.

"Because, Luke is the worst boyfriend ever!" She stated simply. I shook my head.

"No. he'll go back to the way he was before." I stood my ground with my belief. Silena just shook her head slightly, before something behind me caught her eye.

"Okay then, but if you don't make a move on Percy, and soon, he'll be taken" _What? Percy's never had a girlfriend.. right? There was no way I could know except flat out ask him, which wouldn't happen._

"Look." Silena nodded in Percy's direction. I turned around so quickly I almost fell. Standing there was the person I hated most in the world.

**Percy's POV**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Don Don Don! Very short but HUGE cliffie! How will Rachel play a part in this story, and how do Percy and Annabeth know her? REVIEW! and I will post again today=)**

**I love cliffies**

**-Flame**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! YAY.. anyway next chapter.. and I changed my profile picture and I think it looks good, I drew it yesterday and it looks awesome cause the flames are blue instead of black!**

**I'm thinking this will be fairly long because there are a LOT of ideas that I want to put in here that cause a riff between Annabeth & Luke that create a _stronger _bridge between Annabeth & Percy.=)**

**Onward!**

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK NOT.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A VERY SAD CHAPTER.**

**Chapter Eight **

**Percy's POV**

My all time stalker- Rachel Elizabeth Dare- now stood right in front of me, and I mean _right _in front of me, like way to up close and personal for my liking.

"Hey, Percy" She smiled moving her hips forward a bit, trying to get my attention.

I wasn't _that _stupid. I noticed when a girl was flirting with me I just chose to ignore it.. Okay I didn't notice it all the time, only if they were making it painfully obvious, as Annabeth usually described it.

But it was pretty damn _obvious _right now.

"Uh.. um.. hi" I really didn't like the way she looked at me. It was unnerving.

"Percy" I heard Annabeth call in a strained voice. I quickly turned to leave, waving goodbye to the Stoll brothers.

"See you later." I said to no one in particular.

Annabeth looked a bit annoyed. Finally she sighed, running a hand through her perfect blonde curls.

"Why do you encourage her? It's just going to make it so much harder when you tell her your not interested" She shook her head- probably at my stupidity.

"I don't encourage her I just...-"

"Lead her alone" Annabeth interrupted, I shrugged.

"-and besides, who said I didn't like her?" I just said it to mess with her not really meaning it, but the look on Annabeth's face almost- no it _did _break my heart. She looked so sad and hurt, almost disappointed. I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Fine." I was frozen, watching her walk away. _No... No. No. No. NO! _I would **not** just let her walk away.

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't know why I just walked away. I was feeling so miserable inside. My heart wrenched every time I thought of Rachel and Percy together. I know I shouldn't care, Percy was my best friend- nothing more. I shouldn't care who he wanted to go out with.. who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Thinking of him marrying Rachel hurt even more. I wanted to go lock myself in a room and just cry. I had only cried a few times in my life. Once when my mother left. Again when my very first dog, that I had, had for almost seven years died. When I had to leave Percy, and most recently when I saw Luke making out with some random girl behind the bleachers- and even then it didn't hurt that much.

It was scary how good Percy made me feel. And even scarier how much he was able to hurt me.

"Annabeth!" The subject of my thoughts yelled.

I felt the tears trying to overflow. Trying to get away from Percy without missing class was pretty much impossible, so I decided just to sit as far away from him as possible. My mind was made up by time I rounded the corner and headed to English class.

**Wow.. okay this is gonna be another short one but I promise the next chapter will be longer.. and by the way, Paul IS an English teacher right? I don't want to write him as one when he's not and I haven't read PJO in a while... anyway REVIEW! reviews make my day and make me want to write more because I know there are people out there reading this:)**

**Please review.**

**-Flame**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still kind of sad but not as much. And thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! to all of my reviewers.. I love you guys.. and girls!=)**

**and did anyone guess who the mystery guy was? You will find out in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T THINK I AM _EVER _GOING TO OWN PJO. OTAAY?:)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Percy's POV**

It was already time for math, and Annabeth didn't talk to me at all whenever I tried to apologize. She just wouldn't listen. I guessed that she was beyond mad, she didn't even tell me where my next class was. Annabeth left me to wander the halls while she headed of to another class. Even Paul had noticed that something was up between us, and he didn't even know Annabeth.

Oh yeah. Paul is the new English teacher at Goode. That was the main reason we moved here, a better paying job.

I sighed. I had finally found the math room. Surprisingly I was one of the first people to enter the room. So I just sat there and watched the other students file into the class room, looking desperately for a familiar face.. even one of the Stoll brothers would have been better than nothing at all.

I saw a familiar head of unruly, jet black hair -even worse than mine, which was saying something- he saw me and smirked.

"Hey, Perce. One of the last people I'd expect to see here."

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt bad about leaving Percy to find his own class. I felt bad period. Percy was my best friend in the whole world. He had been there for me every time I was upset, and I mean _every time_. All I had to do was go over to his house and I would be welcomed with open arms by him and Sally.

I banged my head against my desk. I hated being in an argument with Percy, even if he wasn't mad at me.

_He must hate me for leaving him like that_. And I was back to being miserable all over again. I made up my mind, I would apologize the very next time I saw him.

A few minutes later the bell rung and I was the first one out of the door, heading for swimming, and for Percy.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

I saw Percy as soon as soon as I entered the room, but he was standing at the other side of the room talking with Nico Di Anglo of all people. I didn't have anything against him, I just didn't expect that the first person that Percy latched onto would be Nico. I mean they were almost polar opposites. Percy always being cheerful, sweet, and happy. Nico always being dark, gloomy, and sarcastic.

I caught Percy's eye but he turned away, returning to his conversation with Nico. Another sharp pain shot thru my chest.

Just then I noticed what he was- rather what he _wasn't _wearing. I let my eyes travel lower knowing that he wasn't wasn't looking at the moment. His body was absolutely perfect, godly even. I had seen his arms plenty of time before, but something about him being shirtless made them look even better than ever!

And then there was his chest. It was broad and looked like it was chiseled out of marble by some incredibly good artist. I strong blush began to creep across my face, getting stronger my the minute. I turned an rushed to the changing room so that no one noticed.

Swimming just became my favorite class.

**I know I said it would be longer but if I put Percy's POV again like I had planed I fear it will get to be WAY to long =(**

**It is now 12:08 and I will now go to bed, but I'm not posting tonight because by morning-when most people tend to read- its already on about page 3. :(**

**And I posted another PJO fic called Glory. I think it sucks and is far from the best thing I have ever written, but read and review anyway.. Please?**

**-Flame**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter. I think this one will be fairly long so enjoy! I want to thank every single one of my reviewers. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILLNEVER!**

**Yess! Double digits!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Percy's POV**

I saw Annabeth come in. she looked like she wanted to come over and talk with me, but I being the idiot I am, just looked away. I saw red forming on her face-she must have been _really _mad.- Because there was nothing over here to be embarrassed about.

– – – – – – – –

A few minutes she came out of the girls dressing room with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and in a all white two-piece. It wasn't as reveling as the bikinis that some of the other girls were wearing, but it looked perfect on Annabeth. I gulped, it showed off her long, evenly tanned legs- her flat stomach. I remembered back when we were twelve, she looked good then, easily one of the best looking girls in school. But now.. now she was beyond good looking, she was gorgeous. Now I'm not going to say anything about her chest because I'm not _that much_ of a perv. She's still my best friend.

My cousin, Nico noticed my gawking and smirked.

"So your in to Annabeth huh? Isn't she a bit out of your league?.. well I don't blame you, most of the guys here are- no matter what grade their in." He said shrugging.

That dampened my mood a bit, but not as much as the fact that Luke Castellan was also in this class. I guessed that the main reason that Annabeth was in this class was that she wasn't a very good swimmer, so can imagine why I got so mad when the jerk Castellan walked up behind her, picked her up and tossed her into the deep end. I knew from experience that when she panics, which is most of the time she's in water she starts to sink.

I rushed forward and dived into the pool as soon as she went under. I saw her floating near the bottom of the pool. I swam forward as fast as my body would carry me. When I reached her, her arms immediately flew around my neck, holding on for dear life.

She came up sputtering.

"Damn you Luke!" Was all that she manged to shout before she went back into another major coughing fit. He looked at her then me, and shrugged.

"How was I suppose to know you couldn't swim?" I helped Annabeth out of the pool, hyper aware of how close our bodies were. Then turned on Luke.

"Well maybe if you listened to her sometimes, you would know that." He shrugged again.

"She didn't drown, so everything's fine." That did it. I lunged at him, fulling intending to beat his face it. I felt hands wrap around my arms holding me back. Damn Nico.

"Dude, a fight on your first day isn't the best thing you know." Nico was right but I still wanted to kill him. "And what about Annabeth? How would she feel, you beating up her boyfriend?" I sighed looking back to Annabeth. She was glaring daggers at Luke, but when she caught me looking at her, she locked eyes with me and shook her head, mouthing the words._Don't do it Percy! Its not worth it. _I nodded, shrugging Nico off at the same time.

"So what your just gonna leave?" Luke asked. I could _feel _him smirking.

"Luke.." Annabeth began in a warning tone.

"Laps!" the swim coach yelled. I walked off trying, but failing to calm down. That was until Annabeth's hands wrapped around my arm. Her warmth spread throughout my body, sending shivers everywhere.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was mad. I don't mean need to let off a little steam mad, I mean full blown killing intent mad. He was rarely this mad, and it was even rarer for him to get into a fight, no less on the first day of school.

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to my old Seaweed Brain.

**Still kinda short I know but with school and all the homework my math teacher gives us I won't be able to write much during the week days.=(**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Flame**


	11. Chapter 11

**GRRR! IM SO MAD! I HAVE BEEN READING THE HUNGER GAMES AND IM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT (_IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT YOU MIGHT WANT TO JUST SKIP THIS BECAUSE IT CONTAINS SPOILERS!)_ I GOT SO SO SO MAD WHEN THAT BOY FROM DISTRICT 1 KILLED RUE! IF I WAS KATNISS (KATNESS?) I WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN HIM THE SATISFACTION OF A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH. I EVEN CRIED! I DON'T MEAN A FEW STRAY TEARS SLIPPED OUT I MEAN FULL LIKE OUT SOB FEAST! AND THATS A BIG DEAL FOR ME CAUSE I DON'T CRY OFTEN, AND NEVER REALLY THAT MUCH!**

**ANYWAY...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, BUT I WANT TO OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SO I CAN MAKE RUE STAY ALIVE!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Percy's POV**

I walked over to Annabeth, anything to keep me from beating that jerk standing behind me into a pulp.

"Hey.. you okay?" I asked. She nodded and was about to say something when the coach called her over.

"Chase, come over here for a second." Annabeth glanced back over her shoulder apolitically as she walked away from me.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Um.. hey coach, whats is it?" He shook his head sighing.

"Well Chase.. you see, you're not really getting any better at swimming so.." I was tempted to interrupt him but held my tongue. "well I was thinking that you could get one of the better swimmers to tutor you. I'll let you pick who thou." I nodded releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Luke was one of the best swimmers, but I really didn't want to be partnered with him at the moment.

"What was that about?" Percy questioned as I walked back towards him. I shook my head.

"Nothing really.. I just have to get a tutor for swimming." I was hoping that he would volunteer since he was the best swimmer I knew, hence the name Seaweed Brain, and the fact that I didn't want any guy I didn't trust in a pool with be only in a two piece. But instead he said,

"The great Annabeth Chase needs a tutor? Are you kidding me?" he was laughing by the end of his question. I huffed and turned away from him.

"Fine then. I _was _going to ask you, but never mind now." I said teasingly.

"Hmm..." he seemed to be thinking it over. "Hold up I'll do it but you have to help me with math." I shrugged.

"Fine with me."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(later at the end of the day)

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!" I yelled over the crowd of students that separated us. He turned around immediately.

"Hey, whats up, Wise Girl?" Percy asked tilting his head to the side slightly. I glanced up into his eyes, for once realizing exactly how much taller he was then me. I was a good five inched shorter than him now. _I used to be the taller one.._ I thought with a frown. But I had to admit, Percy looked a lot better now than he did back when we were twelve. _What! I shouldn't be thinking like this! _

"Uh- oh I was just wondering which way you lived?" _Lame.._ 'well that's what get when you start thinking about Percy that way.' a little voice in the back of my head said. I pushed the voice away as Percy started to speak.

"Um, that way.." he pointed down the street. The same direction that my house was in._ Wow. _ _ I'm having some pretty good luck today_. I grinned.

"Me too." He looked shocked at first, then grinned also.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." He glanced over my shoulder, smirking at someone further back. I could feel all the glares trained on my back, burning holes. I felt better knowing that one of them was Rachel.

"Come on, lets go." I grabbed him by the arm, wondering who he was smirking at before.

– – – – –

_Beep beep. _My phone went off. I looked down seeing that it Silena, opening it immediately.

Wow! You should have seen all the girls staring you down! they looked like they wanted to rip you away from Percy. But a lot of guys were looking at Percy the same way. Ohh you too are so cute together! You should go out.

Percy glanced over to see what had caught my attention. I blushed hiding it as I quickly typed a reply.

No! Percy and I are just friends- nothing more!

I pressed sent, glad that Percy hadn't had the chance to read it.

_Beep beep. _Another text from Silena, it read.

Ok whatever you say Annabeth.. I just can't believe you can't see how much he wants you. You guys are walking together aren't you?

Yes we are walking together, our house's are in the same direction. And Percy doesn't want me.

"Whats wrong?" Percy asked as I was waiting for a reply.

"Nothing, just Silena trying to play match-maker for me." He nodded slowly thinking this over.

"So who is she trying to set you up with?" He looked a bit to concerned with my answer, not that I minded.

"Just some guy who doesn't like me back." He nodded again taking everything that I said in.

"So you like him?" I blushed a bit.

"Y-yeah kinda.."

_Beep beep._

Percy frowned at the phone in my hands but didn't ask anymore questions.

YES HE DOES! I can tell.

How?

Because I know these things!

K.. bye

I really didn't want to talk to her anymore so I turned my phone off content to just talk with Percy. I looked over at him, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Look out!" I felt myself being roughly pulled to the side as a guy on a bike sped by and down the hill we were walking down.

"JERK!" Percy shouted after him. "You alright?" I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ah um.." I was pulled tight against his chest. I wanted to stiffen up or step away, but my body just wouldn't let me. "Y-yeah I'm fine..." he nodded

"Good." I kept my head down for fear I would do something stupid if I looked up into his eyes.

"Oh look, there's my house... B-bye Percy." I rushed inside, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it taking a deep breath.

Maybe having Percy teach me to swim wasn't such a good idea after all.

**Sorry I made all of you wait so long, but I cant post every other day like I have been...=/.. I'm going to have to start updating on the weekend cause 8****th**** grade is killing me with all the work we have to do and this year we switched to a block schedule so I don't get out till 4:10, then don't get home till 4:30..**

**Anyway.. REVIEW please!(?)**

**-Flame**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait. Had lots of writers block:/ AND! I've started my own book :DDD&& Maybe you all could read it whenever I get it published! So I hope my writings better now, but if not:/ Oh well... but anyway I'm back for a while at least:)).**

**PERCABETH BELOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER: MMM, NO. STILL DON'T OWN PJO.**

**jakeseaweedjackson: Great idea! Something like that will DEFENITLY happen:D**

**xXxWIseGirlxXx: lol. There just might be another time.. and Nico won't be there to stop him! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Annabeth's POV**

(Saturday)

I looked over at my alarm clock, sitting on my dresser. It read 11:34, Percy would be here in about thirty minutes to start teaching me how to swim, instead of sinking like a rock.

_Might as well get ready.._ I thought to myself, as I sat up. I walked over to my closet, picking out my swim suit. It was the same one that I wore at school. Since I didn't like the 'show way too much' type bikinis, I had a simple pure white two piece. It showed just the right amount of body to make me look sexy, but not slutty.

After pulling on my two piece I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and headed to the bathroom for a towel.

"Annabeth!" My step-mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Percy's here." I stepped back a little, glancing at my clock again. It read; 11:47. I shook my head. S_ince when is Seaweed Brain ever early?_

"Okay I'll be down in a second!" I grabbed a towel, threw a t-shirt on and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy smiled at me. "Ready to do some swimming?" I nodded, motioning for him to follow me to my backyard.

"Ah.. Um, well I'm ready when you are..." Percy trailed off seeing my swimsuit. I blushed a bit, wondering if he thought it was 'ugly', or 'to reveling'. Suddenly he grinned, pulling his shirt off quickly and jumping it the pool, splashing water over me in the process.

"Percy.." He gulped, then chuckled nervously.

"Uh.. Well this _is_ a swimming lesson, so. . You have to get wet sooner or later." Percy sputtered. I rolled my eyes letting him win this one.

"Such a Seaweed Brain" I muttered to myself, but a smile formed on my face anyway.

**Percy's POV**

We had been in the pool for about an hour and a half. Annabeth was making progress – and by progress I mean she didn't yell at me whenever I let go of her, well not that much anyway.

"You wanna rest for a little while?" I asked. I wasn't tired at all, but Annabeth was beginning to struggle more and more. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure." We were at the deep end so I grabbed her arm and swam her to the edge of the pool and helped hoist her out of the water, since she said she was feeling a bit water-logged.

She sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in, apparently watching me do laps back and forth. I sneaked up to her, swimming under water while she was zoned out, looking at something only she could see. Most likely thinking.

"Boo." I said softly making her jump and slap me playfully on the arm. "Ow.." I whined, feinting hurt.

Annabeth smirked, leaning down towards me.

"Aw, does poor widdle Percy have a boo-boo? Does he need his mommy to kiss it and make it better?" She tautened. You_ could kiss it and make it better – No, dammit Percy don't think that!_ I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear away any of _those _thoughts.

_She's your best friend, AND she has a boyfriend.. even if he is a big jerk. . ._

"Percy.. Percy? Percy!" Annabeth shouted at me. "Are you okay?" She questioned, looking a little worried. I shook my head again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Annabeth didn't look all that convinced but let the issue drop. I blushed suddenly realizing how close our faces were. _She must leaned down more when you spaced out. _A voice in the back of my head stated.

I gulped, I could almost _feel_ her breath on my face – that's how close we were. _Gods, she so hard to resist. _I felt my body inching forward, my lips _itching_ to touch hers. _No!_ I forced myself to pull away. She would probably hate me forever if I did that.

"U-um.. I-I gotta go. Bye!" And with that I pulled myself quickly out of the pool and let myself out the gate around the side of the house. I ran quickly, even forgetting to grab the shirt I wore on the walk over to Annabeth's house. _That's _how bad I wanted to kiss her.

**Okay so not much percabeth.. I planned there to be a kiss, but then I figured Annabeth wouldn't cheat – No matter how much she wanted Percy.**

**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it. Tell me what you think you should come next. Tell me if you think Grover should come visit. Give me ideas(I really need some!) I will love you forever if you review!**

**P.S I stayed up all night writing new chapters so please review! Ten reviews and I post a new chapter on Wednesday instead of Saturday(((: (I already have it done! short but pretty important)**

**-Flame**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! I'm starting to update faster!:D Anyway I will _try_ to update every Saturday or Sunday.. depends on my writers block, AND it depends on whether you guys give me ideas or not! The more ideas I get the faster I can write. Plus kinda a filler chapter soo. . . . . .**

**OHMYGOD! 71 REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEWED AND/OR GAVE ME IDEAS.!**

**DISCLAIMER: PRETTY SURE I'M NOT A GUY SO. . .**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the following Monday after Percy ran out on our swimming lessons. For a second there it looked like he was going to kiss me, but then he took off running as fast as he could. _Am I that repulsive as a girlfriend? _I wondered._ Did I _want _to kiss him? NO! _A voice in my head quickly replied. A little _to _quickly. .

"Today class we have a new student. I want you all to treat her nice and make sure she gets to her classes on time. Is that clear?" Mr. Blofis(?) asked. There were muttered "yeahs" and "okays" about the room.

"Her name is Thalia Grace." I almost stopped breathing, and when she walked in I wanted to run to the front of the class room and tackle her in a hug. But I didn't, instead I waited until Mr. Blofis finished introducing her and asked if anyone wanted to show her around later.

"I will." My hand shot up before anyone else could say a word. I saw Thalia's eyes dart to me, I watched as recognition slowly dawned on her.

"Annabeth?" I grinned, nodding.

"In the flesh." I stated, my grin growing wider. Mr. Blofis looked back and forth between us.

"Well, I see you know each other, so there shouldn't be any problem with Miss Chase showing you around right?" Thalia shook her head.

"No problem at all." Paul nodded, motioning for her to take a seat.

"You can sit beside Miss Chase then." Thalia smirked.

"Sure thing." After Mr. Blofis resumed teaching Thalia turned to me. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing. But since you asked first I guess I can tell you." Thalia was my best friend from this summer camp I used to go to before I moved. We both moved around the same time actually – My dad was taking us to China and her dad wanted her to move in with him.

"Well after we moved to China, we only stayed there for about three years. I've been here for the last two." She nodded. "I knew you were moving to New York to be with your dad but I never thought that we'd end up in the same area, same school even!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we just got lucky."

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth sat a few rows in front of me to the right. We were getting a new student today. Her name was Thalia Grace. As soon as she walked in Annabeth began to grin uncontrollably, and when Paul asked who wanted to show her around Annabeth's hand was the first one up and she said "I will!" before anyone else could say a word.

I saw that when Paul turned his back they both leaned towards each other and began to talk. I guessed that the already knew each other, and were pretty good friends. The bell rang suddenly, I almost fell out of my chair I was so deep in thought.. _Mostly about Annabeth _my brain put in.

"_Shut up!" _I whispered to myself.

"Uh, Seaweed Brain you okay?" Annabeth asked as she walked up to where I was gathering my things, getting ready to head to math.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I replied. The other girl snickered. I noticed her shocking blue eyes. They reminded me of lighting.

"That's Annabeth alright, always hanging out with the strange ones." She teased, making Annabeth and I blush.

"Are you calling yourself strange then?" Was Annabeth's witty comeback. Thalia nodded.

"Yup. But I'm strange in a good way." Annabeth shook her head laughing.

"Look Seaweed Brain, I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, sure what is it Wise Girl?" She motioned to the girl next to her.

"I need you to take Thalia to class with you. She has math next." I nodded.

"Sure. Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." I glanced at the clock as I spoke. Two minutes to get to class, _shit._

**Mmkay, kinda short but THALIA IS NOW IN THE STORY! *PEOPLE CHEER* Yes Thalia is just that amazing:) please review and give me ideas. I live for reviews!:)))**

**-Flame**


	14. Chapter 14

**HMM.. NEED IDEAS PLEASE! MORE IDEAS=FASTER UPDATES!:D I know it might seem like a little Percy/Thalia but that's not gonna happen. . It just shows they are good friends. NOT THAT THEY ARE GOING TO FALL FOR EACHOTHER! KAY?**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT THINK SOO!**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Annabeth's POV**

I laughed to myself as I departed from Percy and Thalia. Knowing their personalities they would either be the best of friends or worst enemies. **(Lol just had to put that:D) **I shook my head, _Guess I'll find out in Swimming. ._

**Percy's POV**

I was walking with Thalia to our Math class, she was actually pretty awesome. She liked Green Day and a lot of other amazing bands.

"So, what classes do you have?" She showed me her schedule, she had most of her classes with me and Annabeth. It read;

** English**

** Math **

** Gym**

** Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

** Science**

** Fencing**

"Fencing!" I gasped. "I wanna be in that class!" She grinned.

"I know, sounds pretty awesome huh?" I nodded, still staring the paper in my hand. "Hello? Earth to Percy?" Thalia waved her hand in front of my face. I laughed.

"What?" She asked a bit defensively. I shook my head still laughing.

"Nothing really. . It's just Annabeth used to do that to me all the time when I would zone out." She got this understanding look on her face and nodded.

"She used to do that to me too!" That only made me laugh harder. "Or when she snaps her fingers _right _ in front of your face!"

"Annabeth never changes." I stated, matter-a-factually. Thalia nodded.

"Yup." The tardy bell rang right before we stepped into the class room.

"Fuck." We both muttered at the same time. Our math teacher looked pointedly at us over his attendance sheet.

"Tardy." He said, checking the tardy box by our names. He took a double take and asked, ". . Are you Thalia Grace?" She nodded in a "Duh. ." kinda way.

"Miss Grace –"

"I'd rather you not use my last name." Thalia cut in. He sighed, looking annoyed.

"Well, _Thalia, _I don't think your shirt is exactly school appropriate. I looked down, reading her shirt for the first time. It said; _**Death to Barbie **_and had a nail through a barbies head. I snorted, trying to keep from laughing. Thalia rolled her eyes at me, then shrugged.

"The principle didn't say anything about it being 'not exactly school appropriate'." He "humphed" but let it be.

"Come on," I said motioning her to follow me to where I sat with Nico – we had tables that were for four but we were fine with three.

"Thalia, that's Nico. Nico that's Thalia." I introduced them as I sat down. They nodded at each other, saying 'Hey'. Nico blushed a bit seeing her. I grinned.

_Well _this_ was going to be interesting._

**I KNOW! ANOTHER SHORT ONE:/ THE MIGHT GET LONGER BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW:/. . . . AANYYWAYY REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THAT I'M POSTING ITS CALLED "DANCING WITH THE LIAR" ITS A SONG-FIC**

**REVIEW!:)**

– **Flame**


	15. Chapter 15

**Got an awesome idea for this chapter!:D yay! Ahem.. onward! Okay, so since I make just about every class its own chapter I think I should split this up. Like making each quarter its own story. . Well tell me what you think about that**

**Ok so I messed up. Thalia has swimming instead of gym after math. **

**thanks to all the people who reviewed!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA.**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked out of the changing room, glancing around looking for Percy and Thalia. I saw them standing to one side of the pool, talking with Nico. I saw Thalia say something and the other two laugh. I sighed, _I guess they turned out to be good friends after all. ._

I didn't know why I was bummed about it, Percy and Thalia – my two best friends didn't hate each other, I should be happy. But I still felt just the tiniest bit jealous.

"Chase! get over here."

**Percy's POV**

Nico, Thalia, and me were talking about how murderous Annabeth could get when she was woken up early in the morning without getting enough sleep. I know strange topic, but it was still pretty fun to talk about.

"Chase!" I heard the coach yell, "Get over here."

I glanced over to where Annabeth was walking over to speak with the coach. I couldn't help but wonder. .

**Annabeth's POV**

"Yeah coach?" I asked hesitantly. _What was this about?_

"Did you pick someone to tutor you yet?" He asked. I sighed, relieved.

"Um. Yeah, I did." he nodded.

"Good." He nodded approvingly. "Who did you pick?"

"Sea – Ah, I mean Percy." He cocked an eyebrow at me, then shrugged.

"Have you two been practicing?" My mind flashed back to when Percy and I had almost kissed, and blushed.

"Y – yeah, we've practiced some." I said, nodding. He nodded again.

"Well have him help you during class too." I sighed. _This is going to be so awkward!_

"Okay." The coach blew his whistle.

"Laps!" He shouted, as I walked over to where Percy, Thalia, and Nico were.

"Hey, guys." I acknowledged the whole group. "Uh, Percy coach says we need to practice during class too." I stated while staring at my feet, thinking about the last time we swam together.

"Uh. . Um, okay then. . ." He stuttered, and I couldn't help thinking it was cute. _Dammit Annabeth, no!_

_Stop thinking like that!_

"Son of a bitch. ." I heard Percy mutter. _What?_

"Who's that?" Thalia asked. I turned around to see who exactly they were talking about. _Luke._

**Thalia's POV (sorry for so many changes in the POV)**

Nico's and Percy's eyes snapped up as soon as some guy with sandy blonde hair walked in. He had his arm slung around some girls shoulders, some very slutty looking girl by the way.

"Son of a bitch. ." I heard Percy mutter. "That's it, I'm gonna kill him."

_Huh?_

Annabeth spun around to see what Percy was talking about, and I saw her stiffed. She took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself.

_What was going on with those two?_

"Hey Nico? Whats with those two?" I jerked my head at Annabeth and Percy. He sighed.

"Long story short that guy – Luke," He pointed to the sandy blonde. "Is Annabeth's Boyfriend, and he's been cheating on her with random sluts for a long time. All her friends want her to break up with him cause the only reason he's with her is because some idiot bet him he could never get into her pants." I was angry when said the guy was cheating, but really, just a bet? Now I understood why Percy wanted to kill the guy.

Percy started to head towards Luke, but I beat him to it.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. He looked at me strangely.

"Hey," He said in a low, creepy voice. "Don't think I know you, but I'd like to get to know you." The Luke guy tried to sound sexy – Didn't work so well.

"First off, no your not getting to know me better. Second," I pulled the two apart, pushing the slut to the side. "You shouldn't be cheating on Annabeth." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why do you care?" _Control your temper Thalia, don't wanna kill him just yet. _He smirked again.

"She's worthless." I sighed, bye bye control. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to eye level.

"You listen to me." I whispered menacingly. "Annabeth is _not_ worthless, and if I _ever_ see you with some slut cheating on her, I _will _kill you." He gulped. I was satisfied the ass hole was scared of me, he had good reason to be.

"Oh and I'm pretty sure there are a few others willing to beat the shit out of you." He scoffed, regaining he composure.

"Yeah right. I could take all of you." He stated smugly.

"Actually I could beat the shit out of you myself." He laughed darkly.

"Listen babe, I don't think you know –" I let go off his shirt and pushed him to the ground.

"No, I think you don't know what your getting into." I said kicking him in the nuts. He rolled on to his side hissing in pain. "Be glad I let you off easy."

_That's right, _Never _piss Thalia Grace off._

**SO YEAH, A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL XD. NEXT CHAPTER ON. . . . . HMM TUESDAY?**

**SO ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT AND I'M SICK! IT REALLY SUCKS BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM UPDATING. WELP, NIGHT.**

– **Flame**


	16. Chapter 16

**SOO, NO SCHOOL FOR ME TODAY CAUSE I'M STILL SICK.:/**

**And I put Thalia's POV in the last chapter so I could show how pissed she got at Luke for saying Annabeth was worthless. Anywayy. . . .**

**I love everyone who reviewed!**

**And the hundredth reviewer is. . . . (drum roll) Daugter of Hestia!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER WILL OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. OKAY?**

**Chapter sixteen**

**Percy's POV**

I stared at Thalia, my mouth hanging open and I'm sure I looked shocked. _Note to self; Never piss her off._ She had a temper like Annabeth, _Annabeth_! I looked to where she was standing beside me. She looked; not exactly sad but, hurt to say the least.

"Annabeth?" I questioned cautiously. "Are you okay?" She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. It was time we broke up anyway. . ." She trailed off. I felt happy yet sad; happy because she finally broke up with the jerk, sad because I didn't know how much she had liked the guy. I nodded after a few moments.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Thalia asked when she got back over to us. Annabeth nodded. "So, are you going to keep going out with him?" She seamed to know this was dangerous territory. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, we're done." Thalia smirked.

"That's good cause he might not be able to have children now." She said innocently, as if she hadn't played any part in it. I laughed.

"He deserved it, he's been pretty shitty the whole time I was here. That was pretty awesome by the way Thalia." She smirked again as if to say 'I know.' Annabeth nodded.

"I thought he would start acting like he did before, guess I was wrong." I put my hand on Annabeth's shoulder and Thalia gave her a sympathetic look. Nico sighed.

"He's been acting like a dick ever since you two started going out." Annabeth nodded again.

"I know, I just hoped – "

"Everyone back to laps!" Our swimming coach shouted, completely ignoring the figure rolling on the ground in pain.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt, relieved. Now that I wasn't going out with Luke I wouldn't have to feel guilty about _almost _kissing Percy. I shouldn't feel guilty at all considering how many times Luke had cheated. I tossed away those thoughts as Percy was tackled from behind and tumbled into the pool.

"Percy?" I asked, stepping closer to the edge to see who had pulled him down. I saw a flash of red hair and a girl clinging to Percy's back. Rachel Elizabeth Dare to be exact.

"Aww, is Anniebeth jealous?" I took a deep breath, trying not to go into murder-mode. _This girl didn't know when to give up_. I thought.

"No, I'm not actually." She grinned.

"I think you are. Poor Annieb –" The rest of her sentence turned into a gargle when Percy threw her off his back and quickly swam away. Rachel came up coughing.

"P – Percy? Where did you go?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Poor Rachel. Did you get left?"

"No!" She shouted. "Percy loves me! I know he does, he just doesn't know it yet." She sounded so confident.

"No I don't! And I'm pretty sure I never will." Percy's voice floated out of his hiding place behind Nico and Thalia.

"Percy?" Her voice cracked.

"Ahem." Coach cleared his throat behind Rachel.

"What do you want?" She yelled. Bad move.

"Your not in this hour Dare. Security take her to gym." We watched as she was dragged, kicking and screaming down the hall towards gym class. Percy sighed.

"Why does she keep popping up?"

**I KNOW VERY SHORT BUT IT HAS TO END THERE CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY ARE AT LUNCH AND IT WILL BE TIME FOR VERY JEALOUS ANNABETH TO MAKE AN APPERANCE :D. **

**WHAT WILL ANNABETH DO WHEN PERCY IS HIT ON BY ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN SCHOOL? SILENA'S PLAYING MATCH-MAKER AGAIN.**

**UPDATE ON WENSDAY?**

**REVIEW!**

– **Flame**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a good long chapter to (Hopefully?) satisfy you readers!:D**

**Hmm... I think it would be kinda cool if Percy and Thalia were siblings in an AU story.. Just a thought ;) (And just think of all the awesome sibling fights they would get into!)**

**DISCLAIMER: NO!**

**ONWARD! **

**&& to Enerzaya: No, in this story they are all human. No godly blood.**

**Daughter of Hestia: Why, thank you. I'm glad you think that:DDDD**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth!" Silena called as soon as I entered the cafeteria. She seemed to excited.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously, walking over to her. She patted the seat beside her so I would sit down. I sat.

"You know, I still think you need to make your move on Percy. Look." She pointed to where Seaweed Brain just walked in with Nico and about a dozen other girls trailing behind him. At first they were walking a few paces behind him, but then they swarmed around him and began to grab anything they could get a hold of.

I began to see red. Closing my eyes I counted to ten slowly. "So what?"

"Mm, your jealous. I can tell." _Annabeth Chase does not get jealous! _

"I am not!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Annabeth don't deny it. I see it in your eyes – you want to tear those girls apart for even _daring_ to touch your 'Seaweed Brain'" _ Well he _is _my Seaweed Brain. . ._

"He can go out with anyone he wants to. ." She seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"So, are you saying you wouldn't get those girls away from him if he asked?" I considered this.

"Well. . . No, if Seaweed Brain asked for help, I'd help him." Silena nodded, smiling to herself.

"Oh, will you look at that." The girls surrounding Percy had become more fierce; trying to pull him into kisses and make him pay attention to only themselves. _I don't know why but clingy girls like that piss me off._

"Ah – H-help! Annabeth!" Nico had left him high and dry and was now sitting with Thalia and the Stolls at a nearby table, watching with an amused expression.

I sighed getting up to go over and help 'my Seaweed Brain.'

**Percy's POV**

_Oh, thank gods here comes Annabeth. Hopefully she can get all these girls off of me. ._

So there were about a dozen girls crowded around me pulling on my hair, touching my arms, touching my hands; pretty much anything they could reach. Yeah _anything._

"Beat it." Annabeth dead panned in her scary voice. That voice still has the same effect on me as it did in elementary. Somewhere along the lines of; _Oh shit, oh shit, she's pissed. What did I do, what did I do?_

Being me I freaked out anyway.

"H-h-hey A-Annabeth. S-so, hows it going?" She rolled her eyes.

"Scared, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, laughing. I shook my head.

"Your hurting my manly pride." I acted hurt as we sat down with the deserter AKA Nico.

"What manly pride?" Annabeth and Thalia asked at the same time.

"Your killing it right now. ." The whole table laughed. "Uh, yeah it's dead now." Nico snorted.

"You didn't have much to begin with." He stated. I grinned. Oh he would pay for that.

"Shut up Di Angelo. Don't forget, I've got dirt on you." Thalia, Annabeth and the Stolls grinned.

"Oh, do tell." Thalia leaned forward in her seat. I sat back pondering what to tell them. Suddenly the perfect idea popped into my head.

"So Nico. . Where's Bianca today? Oh do you remember when she – " His face paled. He jumped forward from his seat and covered my mouth.

"You promised never to speak of that!" He was completely flushed now. "You _never_ talk about that night." He shudders.

"If it makes you feel any better I bet Annabeth could do worst." Annabeth's head shot up, hearing her name in the conversation.

"What could I do worse at?" She asked.

"When we were younger Nico's older sister dressed him up like a barbie and put make-up on him and made him wear heels." I said blocking Nico's hand throughout my speech. Nico slumped back sighing.

"Dammit Percy now they all know. ." I translated that to "Dammit Percy now Thalia knows . ." I laughed. Annabeth grinned evilly .

"Oh yeah, Nico don't worry I could do _a lot _worse than Barbie and heels." I took out my phone.

"Speaking of which. I think I need to remind her of that, I wonder if she still has that picture. ." I trailed off as I scrolled through my contacts. Finding her name I began to type her a text, reading it out loud as I typed it.

"Hey Bianca, I was wondering if you still have that picture of when you dressed Nico up as Barbie and made him wear heels." Annabeth, who was reading over my shoulder and fending off Nico's attempts to grab my phone read what I didn't read out loud.

**There's a girl he likes and she'd get a kick out of that.**

"And. . Send." I said cheerfully. Nico groaned loudly, slamming his face into his hands.

"Dude, your screwed." Travis stated. Connor nodded.

"Sucks to be you man." He added.

Annabeth leaned closer to me when no one was paying attention. "So, who's this girl he likes. Is it Thalia?" I nodded.

"Uh-huh. I hope she still has it." Annabeth nodded.

"I hope she has it too. Nico wouldn't hear the end of it." I raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "Thalia's the type to bring it up twenty years later. She would say something like; "Hey remember that picture your sister took?" randomly." _Oh this was gonna be good. _I thought. Right then my phone vibrated.

_No sorry I don't have that exact picture. But I do have this one, it's when I dressed him up as Cinderella two years ago. _This was even better!

I read it out loud to the table. Nico had got this hopeful look on his face when I read that she didn't have the picture but quickly began hitting his head on the table when she said she had this one.

"Wow." Stated looking at the picture. "I'm saving this. This is some serious blackmail."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

"I hate you."

**wow. Long chapter for me:) and this is only part one since I figure you guys want everyone's reactions to the picture (especially Thalia's(; ) But you will probably love the long chapter anyway. . . . So your welcome:)**

**Hmm.. So now I'm listening to WonderGirl By Hey Monday:D I love this song!**

**Hm.. so now I'm gonna tell you guys what song I'm listening to whenever I finish a chapter!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT PART TWO! **EVIL GRIN****

**update on Saturday...**

– **Flame**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Part Two! Don Don Don.**

**DISCLAIMER: I BELIEVE I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. But I kinda sorta wish I did.. just a lil bit...**

**&&I can't believe how many people like this story! and I can't believe I have 126 reviews! so thank you to EVERY reviewer:)**

**&& Because I love all of you reviewers so much I decided to post today:))**

**jahfreenalam: Thanks! And that's a great idea, I just might use it.**

**P. Jackson: Thank you, thank you!:D **

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Percy's POV**

I passed my phone to Annabeth, who grinned and passed it to the Stolls, who laughed and passed it to the waiting Thalia. She was taking a drink at the time, and lets just say I was happy to not be sitting across from her.

"You look good in a dress Nico." She stated in between laughs. Nico groaned for the hundredth time.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna live this one down. Tell Bianca she just ruined my life." I texted her, telling her what he said, she replied; _Haha. Oh well, you had it coming._

"She says; 'Haha. Oh well, you had it coming.'" He shook his head.

"Well, which picture was it?" I showed it to him. He seemed kind of relieved. He sighed.

"Well at least she didn't send the _other_ Cinderella one."

"There's another one?" Thalia asked quickly. "Give me that phone."

"No!"

"Yes! I wanna see if she still has it." The bell rang just as they began to argue.

"Saved by the bell, Nico." I said, snatching my phone back. Glancing down, I studied the picture one last time. Nico stood there in a pink dress that came down to just above his knees, showing hairy legs and all, with high heels, lipstick, blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, the whole nine-yards. I chuckled before closing out of the picture.

_Yeah, serious blackmail._

– – – – – * – – – – – * – – – – –

Thalia, the Stoll brothers, and I sat in Science. We were suppose to be doing some sort of experiment with sugar over an open flame to see what would happen to the sugar but none of us were really into it.

The Stolls had taken over the open flame and began to test what was, and wasn't, flammable.

"Are you trying to burn the school down? You two shouldn't be trusted with fire. ." Thalia stated, snatching the candle away from them and blowing it out.

"Aww, Thalia why do you have to be such a kill joy?" They asked.

"Cause I'd rather not die in a fire related accident." She retorted.

"I second that. Thank you Thalia." Our science teacher popped up out of no where, praised Thalia, took the candle, then dismissed us to our next class.

_Wow. She acts like a hyper six year old.._

**Annabeth's POV**

Me and Nico just left from our math class. We met up with Percy, Thalia and the Stolls so Nico could take Thalia to their next class; fencing. I had wanted to be in there in the beginning of the year, but then I found out about the architecture class.

I walked with Percy, Connor, and Travis for a ways until I split off to go to my architecture class.

_Man, I just wish this day would be over already!_

– – – – – * – – – – – * – – – – –

I sighed as I sunk down into the soft sheets of my bed, completely ready for a nice, long nap.

_Percy. _Shit, I had to help him with math today.. but that wasn't until six. It's only four. Two hours to nap. I smiled to myself.

_It's not like he's dying for the lesson anyway. ._

I got a text from Percy. It read;

_**Hey, um.. do you think we could do the tutoring thing earlier? I have to go do some stuff with my mom and Paul later...**_

I sighed. I really wanted some sleep but. . . time with Percy wins.

_**Sure. What time? **_I texted back, getting a reply almost immediately.

_**Really? Uh right now I guess.. cause we were gonna practice for about two hours right? **_I shook my head as I replied. Percy was still awkward, even in a text.

_**Haha. Yes Seaweed Brain. I'll be there in a few.**_

_**Okay Wise Girl. See you then. **_I smiled. Percy's nickname for me always makes me smile. Yawning one last time, I got up to change. Had to go see my Seaweed Brain.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I walked out the door. His head popped from around the corner.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"To Percy's." I replied simply. He nodded knowingly. Then winked! My own dad _winked_ at me.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret." He winked again. What is the world coming to! My own dad wanting me to do 'stuff' with Percy.

_Well I'd rather it be Percy than – _Shut up brain! – _You know it's true!_ I sighed. My brain really needs to stop thinking like that. _I wouldn't think like that if you didn't like Percy!_

Okay I really need to stop having conversations with myself. .

**So that's all for this chapter. But beware! The next chapter may contain Percabeth!**

**LOL, "Stuff." is my word. It describes everything!:)))**

**Song: Mythology By; VersaEmerge.**

**Review if you want some Percabeth:D Also review if you want some special Percabeth in chapter Twenty!**

– **Flame**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning:**

**Chapter may contain Percabeth**

_**you have been warned!**_

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NO!**

****Gasp** one chapter away from Twenty chapters! hmm chapter Twenty may be something special (Hint Hint)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was coming over early so that she could help me with my math homework. She had to come over earlier because Paul and my mom were going to some diner and I had no clue if I was going or not.

"Perce!" Paul called from down stairs. "Annabeth's here." I grinned. I loved spending time with Annabeth, even if it was just tutoring.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth called as I walked down the stairs to meet her.

"Hey Wise Girl." I smiled back at her. Paul glanced in between us quickly then winked at me. _Really? What the hell?_

"Well then I guess we'll be going then." He motioned for my mom to join him by the door. _What?_

"But I thought you guys weren't leaving till five. And I thought I was suppose to go too." Mom glanced at Paul, seeing him helpless, she took over.

"Well, we were going to have you come with us, but we know you'd much rather spend time with Annabeth so you don't have to come. Plus it's already four thirty and it's a long drive." I nodded.

"Well, okay then.. I guess." My mom came over and gave me a hug, then hugged Annabeth.

"Bye Percy, Annabeth. We'll be back in a few hours, be good." I grinned. My mom still treated us like we were twelve.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's mom was still the same as always.

"Bye Sally, Mr. Blofis. ." I added awkwardly as an afterthought. Mr. Blofis grinned, a bit like Percy sometimes did.

"Oh please, call me Paul. I only go by Mr. Blofis at school." I smiled.

"Oh, okay. . Paul." He nodded. Sally waved once more before walking out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"See? Paul's pretty awesome." I nodded, laughing. I sighed.

"Your mom deserves him." Percy sobered up a bit nodding also.

"She deserves the best." Percy loved his mom a lot. She was the nicest person I had ever met. She even took me in like her own daughter, when it seemed no one else cared. Well except for Percy. I wrapped Percy in a hug suddenly.

"What was that for?" He asked, shocked.

"Old times." I whispered into his shoulder. It must of dawned on him what I was talking about because he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back.

"I miss Grover." I said after a pause. Percy pulled away quickly. My mind was about to complain, until he grabbed my hand leading me upstairs.

"Sit." He stated, plopping me down in a chair that was in front of his laptop. He sat beside me and turned on the laptop. After sending a text to someone he began to pull up a chat screen.

"Um, Percy there's no one there. ." I know he's a Seaweed Brain, but still. This was going a bit overboard.

"Hey Perce! Annabeth, is that you?" _Grover?_

"Yup, that's her. You know how I told you we went to the same school now –"

"Grover!" I shouted at Percy's computer. They both flinched a little. "Eh, sorry. Grover I haven't seen you in forever! How's life?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. The life of a bachelor is a hard one. . But I'm not living that life anymore." He grinned widely.

"Juniper?" He looked shocked.

"You told her, didn't you Percy?" Grover accused. Percy raised his hands above his head.

"I said nothing." He stated honestly. Then grinning he continued; "I told you it was obvious."

"No it was not!" Grover yelled back. I laughed.

"If Seaweed Brain noticed, then it had to be pretty obvious." Percy grinned, thinking he had won.

"Yeah – Hey!" He whined. Grover and I just laughed. Percy crossed his arms and pouted like a little boy. He was muttering something like "I notice stuff.." to himself.

"Welp, I gotta go guys.. I'm taking Juniper out here in a little while and I gotta get ready. Bye." He clicked off without giving Percy or me a chance to respond.

"That was just a bit rude.." I muttered, glancing over to where Percy was still pouting. _He looks cute when he pouts. ._ I shook my head. Stop thinking like that. Standing I shoved Percy softly.

"Oh, stop pouting." He grinned.

"I wasn't pouting." I shook my head at his denial.

"Come on, lets get to work on that math homework."

– – – – – * – – – – – * – – – –

"How to you have this much homework?" I groaned, after about a hour of working with Seaweed Brain still not getting it. He shrugged.

"I may not have done all my work in class. . ." He trailed off nervously. "Were almost done, help me with this one." He said, pointing to the simplest problem on the page.

"Really Seaweed Brain? No, I'm not helping you with that one." Percy stuck out his bottom lip.

"Please!" He asked using his puppy dog eyes. _Dammit can't resist the puppy dog eyes._

"Dammit Percy, you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes. But the answer is still no." He pouted some more before a mischievous look came into his eyes.

"I'll tickle you." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." _Shit, he knows where I'm ticklish at. ._

"Oh, I would. And I know where you're most ticklish at! Please?"

"No!" I held my ground. He sighed dramatically.

"You leave me no choice." Was all Percy said before leaping over his homework and trying to pin me down. Yes, I said trying.

I squirmed to get away before he could tickle me. Instead he got pinned down and I began to tickle him.

"A-Annabeth, s-stop! I can't breath!" Percy wheezed. I rolled off him, laying parallel to him on the bed._ Wait, when did I get on top of him? _I blushed, looking anywhere but at Percy. He attacked again, while I was distracted.

"I got you now!" He yelled. I tried to roll away, but ended up toppling off the bed, Percy ended up on top of me. I gulped, but Percy didn't seem to notice. _Typical Seaweed Brain. _I laughed when he tickled me but was still blushing.

After a few minutes of tickling he stopped, and finally realized he was basically _sitting_ on me, but didn't move. Instead he looked straight into my eyes and started to lean down, and this time, I didn't pull away.

**Yeah! They finally kiss:)) Hmm, I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet!**

**Song: To the End by; My Chemical Romance**

**Review for the "special" chapter twenty.. I don't know what kind of "special" it will be yet. No lemons though.. REVIEW!**

– **Flame**


	20. Chapter 20

**YEAUH! SO THIS _WAS_ GOING TO BE THE LAST (OR SECOND TO LAST) CHAPTER BUT THANKS TO AnnabethChaseRox13  THIS WILL NOT BE THE END, AND THE SHOW WILL GO ON! IF YOU WANTED THEM TO BE TOGETHER AND FOR THIS TO END ALREADY ( D: ) TO BAD(not to be rude :P), SHE HAD A GREAT IDEA. **

**ALSO, THANKS AGAIN TO AnnabethChaseRox13 FOR EVERYTHING YOU SAID! :D**

**rabekah; LOL, I've been made sick-minded by a few of my friends. Haha.**

**jackseaweedjackson: torturing is a habit(;**

**littlefrog111: My school has security.. haha, rebellious people. . . .**

**As always thanks to my faithful/new/ idea-giving/all-around-awesome reviewers! :D**

**&& I said no to lemons because that would be WAY too OOC this early on.. plus their kinda youngish **

**&&& There will be no special Percabeth in this chapter:/ But if you want the original "Special Percabeth" chapter tell me in a review, (But if you guys wait, I will probably use it as a later chapter.. as of like, a finale kinda thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Percy's POV**

I kissed her and she ran out.

_Was I wrong? Did she not like me the way I liked her? But she kissed me back, didn't she?_

It was now Sunday and Annabeth hadn't talked to me since that Friday. I sent her texts, but she never replied.

_I should have went after her. ._ Was the thought that kept running though my head. Maybe if I did she would still speak to me. Groaning loudly I slapped my face into hand. I'm so _stupid._ I felt awful. I always felt this way whenever Annabeth stopped talking to me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. ." I chanted as I hit my head against my bed post.

"Percy? Are you alright?" my mom called up the stairs. I just groaned louder. She didn't have to ask twice. She knew why I was so upset.

_**Flashback:**_

_I rolled off the bed after Annabeth, landing mostly on top of her. I pretended not to notice and kept tickling her. I stopped after a few minutes and looked deep into her eyes. I wasn't planning on kissing her but my body kinda didn't care what I had planned._

_I ended up leaning down and kissing her softly. She didn't stiffen up like I expected her to, she just kind of molded to my body and kissed me back. Annabeth soon took control and rolled us over so that she was on top, not that I minded, but then my mom had to walk in._

"_Percy, we – oh." She ended lamely. Annabeth and I jumped apart as soon as we saw her._

"_Ah, um. . H – Hey mom." I stuttered, blushing. Annabeth stood up quickly._

"_I – I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye." She said hurriedly, running out. Being me, I just sat there shocked._

"_Annabeth. ." I whispered but she was already gone._

_**End of flashback.**_

I didn't care if we stayed nothing more than friends for the rest of our lives, I needed her back.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Why_ did I run out? It's not like I didn't like Percy kissing me, I liked it a lot. Maybe because his mom walked in. . I couldn't face Sally in that position with her son, she might hate me now. Oh gods, Percy might hate me now! I was beginning to hyperventilate.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself – didn't work.

He had sent me a few texts but I didn't read them for fear of what they might say. _Or what they didn't say._ That same voice in my head said.

Tomorrow was Monday and I didn't really want to see Percy. What if he ignored me? What if he never spoke to me again?

That thought was to much to bare. Maybe if we just forgot about that kiss then things could go back to normal. _Yeah! That's what I'll do, don't say anything about it and Percy probably won't say anything either and we can go back to being best friends!_ I thought. It wasn't my best plan ever but it could work.

**:'( I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT HAS TO END THERE! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE REALLY SOON! AND I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.**

**QUESTION: DON'T YOU JUST HATE PRACHEL FANS/FICS?**

**& YOU REALLY COULD COUNT THE FLASHBACK AS SPECIAL PERCABETH.. JUST SAYING. . . .**

**&& IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN POST A NEW CHAPTER YOU CAN ADD ME ON ****FACEBOOK. JUST PUT****h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / F l a m i n g . W o l f . 5 4 9 1** ** IN THE URL AND I WOULD BE HAPPY TO ADD YOU. JUST PUT WHO YOU ARE ON HERE OR (FANFICTION), MMKAY SO...**

**REVIEW!**

– **Flame**


	21. Chapter 21

**YEAH! NEW CHAPTER FORS EVERYONE! **CHEERS** YAY! **COUGH,COUGH** ANYWAYSSS...**

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER WILL.**

**P. Jackson: It won't go beyond the T rating. :D**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed. _Okay, I'm gonna read them, yeah I'm gon – _Arg, I can't do it. He probably never wants to speak to me again.

_Oh well, fuck it. I need to know what they say. . _I thought.

**Seaweed Brain;**

**Annabeth, we need to talk.**

**Seaweed Brain;**

**Annabeth why did you run out?**

**Seaweed Brain;**

**Annabeth? **

**Seaweed Brain;**

**Annabeth talk to me!**

**Seaweed Brain;**

**Annabeth _please_ stop ignoring me! Come on Wise Girl, talk to me..**

I sighed again, this time in relief. At least he didn't hate me.

"Annabeth!" My dad called. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!" _Gotta face Percy sooner or later. . . maybe later._

"Okay, I'm coming!" I shouted back. I really didn't want to see Percy yet. I knew he didn't hate me but it would still be awkward. _Especially after what _I_ did. . _I blushed at the memory.

_You loved it though. _The _naughtier_ part of my brain supplied. Eh, no stop that! Gotta go to school.

**Percy's POV**

I felt like such an idiot. It was already third hour **(Swimming)** and Annabeth hadn't spoken to me yet. Nico was absent today so it was just me, Annabeth, and Thalia. Awkward.

"Uh, um coach? Can I sit out today. . I'm not feeling so well." I heard Annabeth's voice a little ways behind me, talking to the coach. _She didn't want to swim today? Because of me._

I felt a sudden tug, pulling me back.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Annabeth? I swear if you – "

"I didn't do anything!" I said quickly, cutting her off. She sighed heavily, sounding irritated.

"Then. What. Happened?" She grounded out. "Annabeth won't tell me anything, so I'm guessing it was something bad." I groaned, she probably would never talk to me again.

"Well, she came over last week to tutor me – " She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "No! Not like that! Anyway we worked for about an hour, and I asked for help on this one problem but she wouldn't help me so I threatened to tickle her and ended up kissing her. ." Thalia sighed.

"So _that's _why she won't tell me." She groaned. "She is _so stubborn!_ She won't admit she was wrong even when the truth is right in her face!" It was my turn to ask the questions.

"Uh, sorry what?" She sputtered, realizing she had said to much. Grinning she stated.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. . Well hopefully." I scoffed.

"That sounds like something Silena would say. ." She glared at me for a moment before shaking her head,

"Annabeth is right, you _do _have kelp for brains."

**Annabeth's POV**

I just asked the coach if I could sit out today because I didn't want it to be awkward with Percy. Well, more awkward then it already was. . He heard me talking to coach, I know he did. I didn't want him to think it was his fault, but I couldn't face him yet.

I turned to see what he was doing just in time to see Thalia yank him back by his shoulder. She said something to him that made him blush furiously. _What was she talking about? _I put my head in my hands trying not to thing about how Thalia was making _my_ Seaweed Brain blush.

_No! It shouldn't matter, it's not like he likes you and you don't like him._ I was really hating my brain right about now. I sat there and kept watching them.

Thalia seemed to be doing a lot of glaring. .

"Hey." A preppy voice sounded beside me. I nearly jumped a foot in the air. She scared me bad, and it's hard to sneak up on Annabeth Chase.

"So watching Percy huh?" I blushed looking away.

"No!" She smirked, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

"Oh really? Then why was it so easy for me to sneak up on you?" I ignored the question and instead asked one of my own.

"Why are you here? You don't even have this class. ." She nodded.

"I know. But I needed to check up on you. You and Percy seem distant, what's going on?" I looked away from her.

"It's nothing." Not leaving me alone, she asked.

"I don't believe you. Spill."

**:/ **

**Well that's it for today.. it was longer than the last chapter though! && All the "She"'s and "Her"'s were intended. Can you guess who it is?**

**Song: I Don't Care by; Fall Out Boy.**

– **Flame**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you amazing reviews! And I will try to update everyday for a while, and if not, every other day. ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER WILL!**

**No one got it right, but AnaindT was the closest. Find out below! also a lot of people guessed Rachel. She will be back but not just yet.. o.O**

**P. Jackson: Yes, they really are. And no, Rachel doesn't have swimming that hour.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed deeply, glancing over at Piper.

"How do you and Silena always know these kind of things?" I asked her. She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"I don't know, family trait I guess. ." she said grinning. I like Piper more than her sister for the simple fact that she has never tried to play match-maker for me, but I had a feeling that was about to change.

**Percy's POV**

Dammit there was still something Thalia wasn't telling me..

"Jackson! Get on those laps or your not gonna make the team!" Coach shouted at me from across the pool. I glared at Thalia once more before beginning my laps. She just snorted.

"Get moving Jackson."

– * – * – * – * –

I sat down heavily at our usual lunch table, Thalia plopping down beside me.

"What's up lover boy?" I turned, giving her my death glare.

"Uh, excuse me?" Annabeth sat down right then, looking at us like we were crazy.

"Um. . Am I missing something here?" Thalia turned on her grinning.

"Oh, nothing you don't already know about. . Or don't want to admit." Thalia smiled triumphantly as Annabeth blushed a deep red. Now I was the one missing something..

"Let it go Thalia. Nothing happened!" Annabeth said, exasperated. Thalia shook her head.

"That's not what a little bird told me. ." She said in a sing-song kinda voice. Annabeth looked almost mad now. Glaring at me she asked,

"What did you tell her!" Annabeth was accusing me and I didn't even know what they were talking about! I voiced my opinion.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about!" I said raising my hands in a sign of surrender. Nico sat beside me, clearly enjoying my discomfort. 'Help me.' I mouthed. He shook his head, mouthing; 'Pay back.".

"She's talking about what you told me in third hour." Thalia said helpfully – No, wait she was ratting me out! "You know, the thing Annabeth wouldn't tell me about. Your _tutoring_"

"Some friend you are. ." I muttered. Thalia just smirked, enjoying my discomfort also. _Yep, her and Nico were a perfect match. . _Annabeth began to look almost . . ashamed.

"You told her everything?" She asked in a small voice.

_So what, I was good enough to be her friend, but nothing more? _In the back of my mind I knew Annabeth wasn't like that, and never had been, but right now I was too mad to think about that.

I shoved my food tray away angrily, getting up in the process. I walked away, suddenly glad to not have anymore classes with Annabeth for the rest of the day.

"Percy! Percy, I didn't mean it like that!" I heard her call after me. I was outside by now, and heading as far away from her as I could get. "Percy_ please._" hearing the desperation in her voice I spun around quickly.

"_What?" _I asked venomously, turning on her. She stopped short, a sudden fear registering on her face. I realized she had never seen me this mad: breathing hard, fists clenched by my sides, glaring at her, scowling. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer.

"Percy, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it like – "

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" I asked, cutting her off.

"I – I don't know, I just didn't want things to change between us." I raised an eyebrow, urging her on. "Percy, these last few years without you have been hell." She stated bluntly.

"I need you to be my best friend. I don't want to lose you." I sighed.

"And I need _you_ to stop ignoring me. I don't want to lose you either Annabeth." I said calming down. She smiled.

"Can we just forget it then?" I felt a pang in my heart. _Forget the best moment of my life? _I thought. 'I didn't care if we stayed nothing more than friends for the rest of our lives, I needed her back.' my mind supplied.

"Uh, sure. I guess. ." Her smile faltered for a moment. _Did she want me to say no?_

"O – Okay then. ." She said, just as the lunch bell rang. "Come on, time for class." She said softly, leading me back into the building.

**Okay, I know, really really really really short. But kinda major action in the last chapter (Mostly leading up to major stuff) **

**Review for next chapter if your awesome. And give ideas if you have them**

**200TH REVIEWER WILL GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**

– **Flame**


	23. AN Question Answer Please!

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but it _will_ be out by the end of the day.**

**Anyway I was wondering if I ever wrote a book if any of you would be interested in reading it. I'm asking because I'm in the process of writing a fiction novel.**

**Just wondering because I know that a book is more likely to get published if you have people's opinions of your writing.**

**Just want to know what you think. Thanks.**

– **Flame.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter dedicated to thedancingprincess,  who flooded my reviews to get this chapter dedicated to her xD (Not that I mind though).**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad so many of you would read it! :D**

**YES, PIPER AND SILENA ARE SISTERS IN THIS FIC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYPIANS. **

**For the people who want to know what my novel will be about.**

(Can't think of a good title at the moment. Review suggestions(:)

Summary: Alec Martin is your average High school student - descent grades, plays sports, stays under the radar, and has a crush on the most popular girl in school. But that all changes when he finds an old lamp and is sucked into a world of magic and fantasy where any moment could be their last. Alec and Emma must find the power to work together to defeat a greater evil.

Kinda suck-ish but it works for what I have in mind.

I want it to be a longish story. About 200-300 pages, longer if necessary.

Well tell me what you think.

**&& I really need someone to brainstorm with. Anyone wanna help out?**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was okay with forgetting about the kiss?_ Well what did you expect? You asked him to, all he did was agree to make you happy._ I groaned. _I really need to stop talking to myself._

I had thought that forgetting was for the best, but I was starting to second guess that. .

"Annabeth!" I heard two voices squeal, well only one really, Piper didn't squeal. I stopped at the fence surrounding the school to wait for them. "Annabeth, guess what?" Silena asked. _This can't be good. ._ I thought.

"What. .?" I asked not really wanting to know. _Defiantly _not_ good._

"Well," Piper drawled out slowly.

"We're having a party this weekend, you should totally come!" Said Silena, getting impatient. I must have looked doubtful because Silena added quickly. "Percy will be there."

"Wait, how did you get Percy to agree?" I asked. Piper snorted.

"Oh, you know Silena. Threatening to reveal peoples love lives and such. ." She said trailing off suggestively, smirking. "She might just say the same to you, if you don't agree to come." In some ways, Piper was worse than her sister.

"Okay, okay I'll go." I sighed. "When is it?" Silena jumped up and down happily.

"Friday, starting at seven thirty. Bring a change of clothes cause you and a few others will be staying the night." _Staying the night? I wonder. ._

"So," I started causally. "Who's all staying the night?" Silena giggled.

"Oh, don't worry. Percy _will_ be staying the night also." I blushed slightly.

"O – Okay. ." They smirked at the same time, then began walking away. I turned to head home, meeting with another face.

"They get you too?" Thalia asked. I just nodded. Shaking her head she sighed.

"Damn, they can be persuasive." I laughed.

"What did they tell you to get you to come?" I asked. She blushed a bit.

"Oh, just something about 'the guy you like will know you like will know you like him in a matter of hours if you don't agree to come to this party _and_ stay the night.'" I laughed again, this time harder.

"Wow. Those two really are evil paired together. It's like they could convince the world of anything." Thalia walked off in the other direction towards her dad's house muttering something about "Stupid, evil, persuasive twins. ."

**Percy's POV**

I lay on my bed, thinking of how I had been cornered by Silena and Piper during science.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Percy, can we ask you something?" Silena asked as her and another girl I didn't know walked up to me. I looked at them strangely._

"_Uh, sure I guess." I mumbled._

"_Well there's this party this Friday at seven thirty and we were hoping you could come. You and a few other people will be staying the night so pack an extra pair of clothes." I nodded deftly, not remembering even agreeing to go to the stupid party. _

"_Alright, see you there!" They chorused._

_End Flashback._

And apparently Annabeth was going to be there. _How did I get suckered into this?_

**Again, I'm sorry for the majorly short chapters but the party chapter (Next one) Will be longer.**

**Review tell me what you think of _everything!_**

– **Flame**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you, awesome people! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really, REALLY sick.**

**Dedicated to **** For being the 199****th**** reviewer!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOO!**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Annabeth's POV**

I lugged my bag towards the car that was waiting outside.

"Hey," Said Piper from the front seat. "You got everything?" I nodded, climbing in after my bag. _This was going to be a long night.._

**Percy's POV**

I lounged on a sofa in the main room with Nico. Apparently the guys were picked up before the girls, so it was just myself, Nico, Charles Beckendorf, Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace, and the Stolls.

After a few minutes of nothing but waiting, I heard a key being inserted into the door, and the lock being turned.

"Hey, guys we're back!" Silena shouted to us from the door.

"Connor, Travis you better not have stole anything." Piper added. They both sighed dramatically and began to empty their pockets. Piper shook her head in mock disappointment when she saw this.

"What is it, an addiction for you two?" Annabeth asked. They grinned.

"We like to think of it as a hobby." Travis stated. Connor nodded, standing beside his brother. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"So," I started, "What are we gonna do now?" Piper glanced at me, then towards Silena, motioning for her to explain.

"Well – " She stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "You guys didn't order anything did you?" We shook our heads.

"That's strange." Piper muttered. "Everyone's all here. ." When she opened the door I saw a flash of red and heard a loud screeching noise.

"Percy!" Rachel squealed. I got up to run but she tackled me. _God, this girl should play football. . ._ I thought, grinding my teeth.

"Who. Invited. _Her._" I ground out, resisting the urge to throw her off. I glared around the room, looking for someone to blame. _Can't breath. ._ Rachel was squeezing the air from my lungs.

"Help. . Can't breath. ." I gasped. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth giving Rachel her death glare. I shuddered, even though it wasn't meant for me. _The glare that promises pain. _I though.

I was starting to get tunnel vision from Rachel's death grip on me. I felt someone violently tug her off me before I passed out completely from lack of oxygen.

**Annabeth's POV**

_That _bitch! _How dare she show up here? And then just attack Percy like that! And – oh my God, did he just pass out?_ That did it. She was leaving _now._

I walked up to Rachel purposefully. She sneered at me, making her look very ugly.

"What? Jealous that Percy isn't fighting my love like he is yours?" She accused. I scoffed at her.

"He isn't fighting you _love_ because he's out cold. Your suffocating him!" I shouted pulling her off of Percy. She stood, taking a step closer to me.

"And you know he doesn't want me how?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because, Percy hates how you stalk him! He doesn't even like you, what makes you think he loves you! I'm his best friend, I think I know these things." She nodded slowly.

"Because that's all that you'll ever be. His _friend_, and nothing more. How does that feel Annabeth? _Friends _forever. I have a better chance than you do, all you do is push him away! How do you think that feels? Even if he wanted to be more than friends you wouldn't let it happen, cause your to scared." She took one last look down at the unconscious Percy.

"He _will_ be mine. . Someday." Rachel stated matter-a-factually before walking out the door._ She's right. I can stay with an idiot like Luke but I can't even give Percy a chance. Why is that? _I thought to myself, as I dropped down to my knees, gathering up Percy's head and placing it gently in my lap.

I sighed in relief. Percy was fine, and he should wake up within the hour. I sat with him, still thinking why I couldn't let Percy be anything more than a friend.

**Short but I didn't plan it to end it that way, and there is some drama and Annabeth thinking about her feelings.**

**Review and I will try to update on Saturday.**

– **Flame**


	26. Chapter 25

**Dedicated to Abigail Thalia La Rue cause it's her Birthday.!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO...**

**&&Sorry for the long wait..**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Percy's POV**

My breathing sped up, I had only been passed out for a few minutes and now my head was cushioned in Annabeth's lap. I swallowed hard as Annabeth ran a hand through my hair gently. I was about to 'wake up' when Silena suggested that everyone play Truth or Dare. _Oh, never mind. ._

After about thirty minutes of "Truth or dare? I dare you to. ." Or "Have you ever. ." crap Annabeth leaned down saying;

"I know you're awake Seaweed Brain." Right into my ear. I shivered at the feel of her breath against my cheek. I shifted slightly whispering back;

"Oh yeah? Since when?" She shrugged.

"For a while I'm guessing by that smirk." She stated. I felt my smirk grow bigger. I was about to get up when Annabeth stopped me.

"No," She whispered in my ear again. "Not yet, or we'll have to play Truth or Dare with them and I'm not sure about you but I'd rather not, knowing Silena." I nodded slightly, glancing up at her.

"What about Piper?" I asked, wondering if she was anything like her sister. Annabeth shook her head a bit.

"No, Piper's not like her sister," She said, almost reading my thoughts. "She doesn't like to play match-maker like Silena does. . At least not as much, she does make exceptions though. ." I nodded knowingly.

"Exceptions for who? Anyone in particular?" She grimaced.

"Me. ." I snorted with contained laughter. She glared at me menacingly.

"Oh, is lover boy waking up?" Thalia asked, grinning. I groaned loudly.

"Will you _stop _calling my that!" I stated more than asked. She seemed to consider it for a few moments before giving her answer.

"No, I don't think I will." She said smiling. Nico grinned also, sitting beside her with his arm around Thalia's shoulders. I glanced at Annabeth, seeing that she saw the same thing I did. Annabeth spoke as a large grin spread across her face at the sight.

"Oh, but why call Percy that when Nico fits the description so much better?" I laughed, looking at their faces quickly becoming a dark shade of red. Nico cleared his throat quickly.

"Ah, um. . I-It was a dare. ." He trailed off staring at his shoes with interest.

"Uh huh." I nodded. "Sure." He shot me a glare that said "I'll kill you later." I smirked. "Good luck with that, Nico. I don't think you'll be getting up anytime soon anyway." He blushed again.

"Says the one with his head still Annabeth's lap." I blushed a deeper red than he had, sitting up quickly. _Damn, he got me there. ._ I thought. _Oh well, pay backs a bitch._

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy sat up quickly, scooting a little ways away from me, leaving my lap cold and empty. I sighed, he had to get up sometime. . Silena glanced around quickly, locating everyone in the room.

"Well, now that everyone's up we can move on to the real fun." Percy and I shared a glance, something like "Kill me now. ." I cleared my throat, gathering up my courage.

"W-What's the 'real fun'?" I asked, not really wanting to know. Silena grinned evilly.

"Well, since you asked Annabeth I'll let you choose." I sighed in relief at the same time Percy did. "It's either spin the bottle or Seven minutes in heaven." I paled.

_This really was going to be a long night. . ._

**Cliff hanger.! **

**Anyway review for which one you want, majority will get played in the next chapter. Also review for what couples you want for either game.**

**Review.!**

– **Flame**


	27. Chapter 26

**New chapter.! Seven Minutes In Heaven won by the way. .**

**: They didn't. It was just a dare, that's coming later on. . .**

**&&Thanks to all the awesome reviewer's.!**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN PJO..**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Seven minutes in heaven. . Wait! No – " Silena shook her head, holding up a hand.

"Nope. You already chose Annabeth," She smirked. "No take-backs." Annabeth groaned. "Don't worry, we can always play spin the bottle afterward."

"Dammit. ." I muttered to myself. Silena walked out of the room for a moment, returning with two bowls and a few scraps of paper.

"Here," She said, handing one piece to me. "Have every girl put their name on a piece and fold it once, then," She handed me one of the bowls. "Have them put it in here." I nodded, taking it. I glanced around the room, an idea forming in my head.

**Percy's POV**

"But we don't have an even number of people to play seven minutes in heaven." Said Annabeth after a moment. I sighed in relief, but that was short lived as I heard the door open once again. Silena smiled.

"I know. That's why I invited Clare, our cousin over to help with that problem." Annabeth gaped clearly not expecting that. A girl that looked a lot like Silena, just slightly shorter walked in.

"Hey Silena, Piper." She said, smiling. I saw Piper grin back at her. "Is this everyone who will be playing?" She asked. _I guess she heard our conversation about seven minutes in heaven. ._ Silena nodded, telling her all our names and pointing to us in turn. I felt her eyes lingering on me for longer than anyone else in the room and shivered. _Please don't be another Rachel. ._ I thought, desperately.

"H-hey. ." I said. I felt like she was eye-raping me.

"Hello Percy." She said in a deeper voice than before. I saw Annabeth tense out of the corner of my eye. I waved nervously, going to stand closer to Annabeth. She smirked at Clare.

"Clare." Silena said in a tight voice. "We need a quick talk." Clare nodded, following Piper and Silena into the kitchen curiously.

"Here you go Seaweed Brain." Annabeth spoke quietly, handing me one of the bowls and a piece of paper. I must have looked confused because she explained for me. "Get all the guys names on a piece of paper and get them in the bowl."

"Oh," I said nodding. "Right." Annabeth smiled lightly, going to do the same with the girls names.

"Same old Seaweed Brain. . ." I heard her mutter as she walked away. I could hear the affection in her voice, _but what kind of affection._

– – – – – _* – – – – – * – – – – – * – – – – – _

A few minutes later Piper, Silena, and Clare emerged from the kitchen, Clare looking a bit down and didn't look up at me. _Wonder what they said. ._

"It's all ready." Annabeth stated in a flat voice. Silena grinned.

"Now since I am the host of this party, I will draw names." She went over to where the bowls and blindfolds were set up. "All guys leave the room." She commanded, drawing a name out of the girls bowl. I sighed, shuffling out with the others.

When Silena let us back into the room she was the only one there. "Rules, you _must _kiss, at the least. You _cannot_ ask who your in there with, you'll find out after seven minutes. And I don't really care _what_ you do, but I'd rather not hear it. Got it?" We all nodded.

"Good. Now Nico, your first." He paled. "Lets hope she doesn't kill you. ." _Clarisse. _I gulped, suddenly feeling sorry for my poor cousin, even if he was sometimes an ass.

"Good luck." I whispered as he passed me. He made a very rude gesture with his finger as I chuckled.

"I hope you get stuck with that Clare-whatever girl." He muttered as _I_ paled.

_Fuck. ._

**Okay, I'm ending it there because I have a question.**

**Do you guys want the people's POV's that are in the closet or not.? **

**I'll update as soon as there are 5 for either. First one to five wins.!**

**Review.!**

– **Flame**


	28. Chapter 27

**So people want the POV's of the people in the closet. And I'm not going to do everyone's, just the more important people..**

**Thank you as always amazing reviewer's.!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO. .**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Nico's POV**

I walked towards the closet feeling pretty damn sorry for myself. At first I thought it was going to be Clarisse for sure, but now I wasn't so sure. It could be Annabeth, she was plenty capable of killing me if she wanted. Or maybe even Piper, who would get pissed if it was anybody but Jason in there with her.

_Thalia. ._ She would kill anyone who came in there with her also. I tried not to get my hopes to high by focusing on Clarisse.

". . .But who knows, she might even enjoy it." I looked up, just hearing the last part of her sentence.

"Huh?" _Great._ I thought. _Percy move. _Silena glanced back questioningly.

"Ah, I said she might even enjoy it. ." She said slowly.

"Enjoy what, exactly?" She smiled evilly.

"Should have been listening. Then you would have known who your going in there with." I groaned. "Here," She stated, handing me a blindfold as we reached the closet. "No peaking." I nodded, pulling it up to cover my eyes.

"Remember the rules." Silena said right before she pushed me into the dark closet. I gulped, expecting the worse.

"_Ouch! Shit. ._" I heard someone mutter as I collided with them. It sounded like. .

**Thalia's POV**

I waited patiently for whoever else was drawn.

_Fuck my life. . Why was _I_ the first one? I'd rather be the last. . ._ I thought as I waited.

"Enjoy _what,_ exactly?" I heard an irritated voice ask someone – most likely Silena.

"Should have been listening. Then you would have known who your going in there with." I heard a groan. "Here," Silena said. "No peaking."

"No Peaking." Silena said, probably as an after thought as the door opened and the guy was shoved inside. Who ever he was ran into me, crashing our heads together.

"_Ouch!"_ I muttered, rubbing my head. _"Shit, that hurt." _I heard a hiss of pain coming from a few inched in front of me. At first it kind of sounded like Percy. .

"Percy?" I asked. "Oh gods, this is _not _happening. . ." I shook my head. I was _not_ making out with Percy. That was just. . Just _wrong!_ Especially since he was head over heals for Annabeth.

"_Percy?_" The voice sounded shocked "I'm not Percy. Who are you?" I sighed in relief. _Good. _Not_ Percy._ I shook my head again.

"Nope. _That's _against the rules." He groaned again.

"Look, if I'm gonna do this I at least want to know who I'm doing it with. Can you at least give me a hint?" I gasped. I _know _that voice. _No, no it couldn't be. I'm not _that_ lucky._

"Nico?" I asked. He went rigged, and I knew I was right.

"O-okay, so you know who I am. But who are you?" I smirked. _Oh, no. Your not getting your answers that easily. _

"Nope. _You_ have to guess." I could almost _feel_ the smirk that spread across Nico's face. _Damn, he figured it out. ._ Nico took a step closer, trapping me against the far wall. I felt my breath hitch at his closeness.

"Well, lets see then. Not Silena. Or Clarisse, I'd be dead right about now. Not Annabeth, Piper or Clare – their hair is longer," He paused, his hand barely brushing my cheek as he felt the length of my hair. "So that just leaves, Katie and. . Thalia." I gulped, nodding before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Y-yeah?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. _Damn, stop stuttering Thalia!_ Nico chuckled, taking another step forward. I felt his hand brush my cheek again.

"Five more minutes! Better get kissing!" Silena called, pounding on the door, making us jump. Nico sighed, deeply.

"Well, better get this over with then. I know you'd probably rather be with anyone else right about – " I shook my head, cutting him off.

"Actually, I'd rather it be you than anyone else here." I said, not giving to much away. He stepped back to where he was before Silena interrupted.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Nico asked, regaining some of his confidence. I laughed softly, letting my arms snake around his neck, holding him there. I knotted one hand in his hair, dragging him down to my height.

"Yeah, that is so." I stated smirking. He bent down even farther, so that I could feel his breath against my neck, making me shiver. He began to trail kisses up my neck, and across my cheek. I turned my head slightly, catching his lips with my own just as the door burst open.

"Time's up – " She stopped mid-sentence when she saw us locked at the lips. "Oh. . Well I didn't think you would get _that_ into it." She teased. Nico and I groaned, pulling apart and removing the blindfolds. Nico grinned at me, reaching over intertwining our hands.

"Maybe something good _can _come out of this party." He whispered so that only I could hear. And I couldn't agree more.

**And _that_ is how Thalico is born:) And for once NOT a cliffie. That's good. **

**Next couple in next chapter!**

**Review!**

– **Flame**


	29. Chapter 28

**Next chapter! Just a warning but this chapter may get a bit anguish-y near the end. Not sure how much though..**

**Hannah Cha and : Rachel left willingly, even if she was kicked out by Piper and Silena. Percy doesn't care where she went and is just glad that she's gone cause she's a major stalker in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOOO.**

**Thanks to all the awesome reviewer's.!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Percy's POV**

Silena walked back into the room a few minutes after she had left it. "And last but not least, Percy." She said, not even having to draw the name. _I don't wanna be last! _I whined in my head. All the other guys had been sworn to secrecy so I had no idea who I would be going into 'heaven' with.

"Come on, hurry up. We're playing spin the bottle after this." I groaned.

"Isn't this torture enough for you?" She paused as if considering the idea. Finally she shook her head.

"Nope, not enough. Now hurry up, I want to play spin the bottle!" I sighed, pulling the blindfold she handed my over my eyes and stepping into the closet slowly, so I wouldn't run in to whoever was already in the closet. I reached out, searching for the other person. My hand closed around something soft and squishy.

"_What do you think your doing!"_ My hand was smacked away quickly. _Uh, ah that was. ._ I gulped, waiting for my death that was sure to come. "Look, I know we're suppose to make-out but your not doing _that._ Got it?" I nodded quickly.

"Uh, y-yeah. No problem." I stuttered out before she had a chance in injure me. I heard her sigh. "There's only one person who I'd let do that, and he might not even _want_ to." I heard the girl mutter under her breath, probably meant for only her ears but I had to ask anyway.

"Who do you want to do that?" I asked.

"D-do what?" She asked, playing dumb. I sighed, stepping a bit closer to her so that Silena couldn't hear what she was about to say, if she answered me at all.

"Look, just tell me who it is you like. I might even be able to tell you if they like you back. I'm not going to tell them either." She sighed, giving in.

"The one that I like is. – "

**Annabeth's POV**

"Look, just tell me who it is you like. I might even be able to tell you if they like you back. I'm not going to tell them either." The other occupant in the closet said. I sighed.

"The one that I like is – I don't even know why I'm telling you this." I said, shaking my head, _almost_ loosing my nerve. Taking a deep breath I continued. "I like _Percy._" I whispered his name so low that I wasn't sure that the guy had heard.

"P-Percy?" He asked. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uh, y-yeah. ." I felt a hand brush my cheek as it tangled itself in my hair.

"_Princess curls. . ." _Percy? It had to be; no one else had ever said my hair looked like princess curls except for my dad.

"_Percy? _I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too – mmhp." I was cut off as his lips crashed into mine. Percy's arms went around my waist as he smiled against my lips, I couldn't help but smile also. Kissing Percy was amazing. It was the kind of kiss that could drive every other thought from your head, forget all your worries and fears. I almost forgot why I couldn't let myself do this – _almost._ I pulled away reluctantly.

"Percy. . Percy I can't" He was trailing kissed down my neck and across my collarbone, making this _extremely difficult._ "I can't do this. ." Percy pulled away from me, I could see the hurt in his eyes as he pulled the blindfold off, even in the dim light.

"Annabeth, why this again?" I could hear the pain in his voice, begging me to reconsider. "You _just said _you like me back. You give a jerk like Luke a chance, why not me?" Percy's whisper was barely audible over my own pounding heart. _I've asked myself that question a million times Percy._ I don't know. . _"Liar, you know perfectly well why you won't give him a chance." _My brain spoke up. It was right I _did_ know, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Percy. ." I spoke feebly. "No, it's – "

"_Why! _Please Annabeth, I need to know!" His voice was so desperate. _Maybe. .? _**_No!_**_ No, I-I can't, not again. _Taking a deep breath I tried to explain.

"Percy, Luke – He hurt me, but you. You could hurt me _so much more._ I. . I Couldn't – " Percy shook his head.

"Annabeth I would _never_ hurt you. I'm not like Luke, I wouldn't do that." He assured. I nodded.

"I know that Percy. . But just the thought of something like that ever happening – It scares me." I was breathing hard, and every breath stung. I never told _anyone_ my feelings like this, I felt vulnerable. "And I _hate_ feeling this way. I hate feeling so. . _So weak."_ Percy made a strange choking noise in the back of his throat.

"Is that how I make you feel? _Weak?_" He was backing away from me, it was like he didn't even want to be near me anymore. I felt a wrenching in my chest. _This hurt, it hurt too much._

"No, that's not how _you_ make me feel. You make me feel _so good _most of the time. Like I'm perfect – which is so far from the truth – you make me happy, I'm happiest when I'm with you. I feel so loved, and safe with you. . _So alive. . ._" I trailed off, letting him take what he would from what I'd said.

"Then why? I don't understand." Percy spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"You could take that feeling away just as easily as you give it." I whispered. "You could leave, for whatever reason, or I could have to move again. Or whatever you feel for me could die, fizzle out like it did with me and Luke. Then where would I be? Alone, again." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I spoke.

"So your solution is to not give me a chance at all. You won't let me prove you wrong?" He didn't sound like Percy. He sounded, broken. Like there was no hope at all. Hallow.

"Percy, there are somethings we can't control.. no matter how hard we try." I sighed._ Like how I feel about you._

"That's what I mean! I can't control my feelings for you. No matter how hard I tried to forget you after you left I couldn't. Annabeth, I thought I would never see you again, but now we have a second chance! People would kill for an opportunity like ours." He was getting frantic, trying to get me to believe him.

"I've loved you for a long time Annabeth." I stiffened. Luke had said something very similar when he asked me out. It wasn't long before he was sleeping around with other girls.

"What about every other girl at school who claims to 'love' you? The people in my life that claim to love me never stay for long. My own mother told me she loved me with all her heart before she walked out of my life forever! My dad said he loved me, yet he blamed me for her leaving! Things _still_ aren't the same between us, even if he did re-marry." The tears were flowing freely now, nothing stopping there.

"Annabeth, you used to be my _only _friend. You were the only thing that made elementary bearable for me. I can't even count how many times you stood up for me, or kept me from being bullied by those idiots who thought they were cool. I've known you longer than anyone." Percy was holding me by the shoulders, making me see the truth in his eyes.

"Just because I say I love you doesn't mean I'm lying, or that I'm going to leave you. I don't care about all those other girls, there's only you." Seven minutes must have been over long ago but still no one had interrupted. I bet Silena planned all of this to get us together. _Damn, it's working though._ I thought, laughing slightly.

"What?" Percy asked quickly, worried that I was laughing in his face at his confession. I shook my head, still laughing.

"Silena staged this all, she must have." Percy seemed to think this over for a few moments, then shrugged.

"I'm not all that upset about it. Are you?" I shrugged also, laying my head on his shoulder and pulling him closer.

"No, I think she did a good job actually." I stated smirking.

_Maybe I _could_ give Percy a chance.._

**WOW! Three whole pages.. longest thing I've written in a _long_ time. Not to sure about the ending but it's okay I guess..**

**What do you guys think? Last chapter? I think I could end it there. Maybe. Anyway as always review and tell me what you think, it is appreciated.**

**Review **

– **Flame**


	30. Chapter 30

**Mortal Bozo: Contrary to popular belief, Percy isn't dumb. And I know Annabeth is very strong and independent, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings like everyone else. Even the strongest people are affected my love. She is in _no_ way wimpy. I disagree about Rachel; she wasn't all that nice to Annabeth in PJO, she was just as jealous over Percy as Annabeth was, even if they are friends in The Lost Hero. Plus I do not recall her encouraging Percy to ask Annabeth out at the end of the series. I have read Death's Dare, it was good but I still don't support Rico.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE:)**

**Epilogue**

**3rd Person POV**

"Annabeth, I don't want you to leave!" Percy whined as Annabeth tried to join her family in their car. She turned, sighing.

"Percy, I _have _too." She stated firmly. Percy hunched his shoulders, clearly disappointed.

"But is _so far._" He whined again, not giving up. "Who knows what could happen. How long you could be gone!" Annabeth laughed, pulling her boyfriend into a comforting hug.

"Seaweed Brain, it's only for a week! Not _that_ long. I'm only going to San Francisco for the week to visit family. Then I'll be back to spent the rest of Spring Break with you. Okay?" Percy stepped back from her embrace, arms crossed, still not satisfied. She sighed heavily.

"I'll call you every day. Good?" He grinned widely, nodding.

"But what if – "

"Percy!" She cut him off mid-sentence, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly. "Nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." Percy pulled her back into another hug.

"Good bye kiss?" He asked hopefully.

"I already gave you one. More than one actually." Percy began to pout, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" Faking reluctance, she sighed.

"I don't know. . ." She replied. Percy stuck his lower lip out even further.

"Oh, come on. Just one more." Annabeth laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe they were going through _this_ again.

"That's what you said five Good-bye kisses ago!" Percy nuzzled her neck, still muttering 'please' over and over into the crook of her neck. _Dammit Percy. _She thought. _Stop making this more difficult that it already is!_

Annabeth twisted her hands into Percy's hair, pulling him down for 'one last kiss.' She kissed him passionately, having to make it good enough to last the whole week. They both pulled back after a few moments, gasping for breath.

"Good enough for the week?" She asked, flushed. Percy, still breathless only nodded. Annabeth laughed under her breath. _She _was the only one who could do that to him with a single kiss.

_Her _and only _her._

**Aww, that was too short an ending but it will have to do. But, ITS OVER!:( I don't want it to be over, but all things must come to an end... sadly. I _might_ make a sequel(depending on how many people want one) about the second semester. Not sure though, this just seems like a good place to end. **

**I'm thinking about starting a new story, just not sure what it's going to be about yet.**

**Review!**

**For the last time on this story,**

– **Flame**


End file.
